Secrets, Lies and Cheerleaders
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?
1. De volta a casa

**SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Título:** Segredos, Mentiras e Líderes de Torcida/Secrets, Lies e Cheerleaders  
**Autora:** karencullen2007  
**Tradutora:** LeiliPattz  
**Beta:** Brenda Karoline  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Cênsura: **M

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – De volta a casa**

Edward Cullen era um homem de negócios experiente, ou pelo menos ele gostava de pensar que era. Ele tinha trinta e cinco anos e gostava de viver a vida no limite. Seu melhor amigo era Charlie Swan e os dois tinham sido bons amigos enquanto estavam crescendo. Charlie era o mais velho dos dois e foi para a faculdade primeiro. Edward seguiu Charlie para a faculdade, quando ele tinha dezessete anos, onde Charlie acabou sendo CR de Edward (Conselheiro Residente), enquanto Charlie estava começando seus cursos de MBA***** em contabilidade.

_***MBA:**__é uma especialização, como mestrado, mas no final a pessoa não recebe o título de mestre._

Charlie voltou para Forks e tornou-se um contador do hospital, enquanto Edward terminou a faculdade e, em seguida, mudou-se para Nova York. Embora os dois não se vissem muitas vezes, Edward e Charlie ainda tinham uma amizade próxima. Apesar da diferença de idade entre eles, Charlie levou Edward sob sua asa e estava sempre lá para Edward quando ele estava crescendo. Ele era, essencialmente, o irmão mais velho que Edward nunca teve.

Charlie, e sua namorada de longa data, Renée, casaram-se no mesmo ano em que ele terminou a faculdade e tiveram gêmeos fraternos*. Uma garota chamada Isabella e um garoto chamado Emmett. Charlie e Edward continuaram a se comunicar por telefone, e-mails, Skype, como se chama isso; e é assim que eles ficaram em contato.

_***Gêmeos Fraternos:**__ Não idênticos._

Os pais de Edward, Carlisle e Esme Cullen, ainda moram em Forks. O pai de Edward trabalhava no hospital como o residente-chefe, enquanto Esme trabalhava em casa como decoradora de interiores. Ela também ajudava Carlisle manter seu local de trabalho em ordem quando ele tinha pacientes visitando o seu escritório em casa.

Um dia, de repente, a companhia de Edward decidiu mandá-lo de volta para casa em Forks, Washington. Por quê? Porque era uma hora de distância de Port Angeles, onde eles queriam potencialmente abrir um novo local. Edward é dono de seu apartamento lá, mas estava sendo alugado, por isso não estaria disponível para ele por pelo menos seis meses.

Em vez de ficar em um hotel, sua mãe insistiu para que ele ficasse com eles por um tempo. Quando ele terminava de arrumar as malas, o telefone de Edward tocou. O identificador de chamadas dizia: "Charlie".

Atendendo, Edward cumprimentou Charlie: "Bem, olá amigo. Faz tempo que não ouço sobre você." Ele não tinha ouvido falar de Charlie em mais de três meses, porque seu último projeto o manteve ocupado por muito tempo, os horários estranhos.

"Sim, tem sido um tempo não é?" Charlie perguntou Edward, então continuou: "Então, eu ouvi que você está se mudando de volta para Washington?"

Edward sorriu enquanto ele continuava de embalar as coisas. "Sim, eu tenho alguns negócios para cuidar, mas meu apartamento está sendo alugado, então eu vou ficar com meus pais."

Charlie riu. "Esme me ligou tão animada que seu bebê estava voltando para casa. Você sabe como sua mãe é. Então, ouça, Renée e eu queríamos convidá-lo para jantar quando você chegar. Talvez sexta-feira por volta das sete, para que você tenha tempo para se instalar primeiro?"

Edward não tinha visto Charlie em mais de 15 anos e ouviu o que ele tem uma família. Os filhos de Charlie agora tinham dezesseis anos, e Edward não os tinha encontrado antes.

"Claro, eu adoraria," Edward respondeu, assim que o relógio Rolex apitou para ele. Ele precisava chegar ao aeroporto e pegar o avião. "Ouça, Charlie, eu tenho que ir, meu avião está saindo em duas horas e eu ainda preciso pegar um táxi. Mas sim, o jantar às sete na sexta-feira parece ótimo. O vejo lá então", ele desligou, quando agarrou sua casaco e bagagem e, em seguida, saiu pela porta de sua antiga casa.

Edward contratou um agente imobiliário para colocar seu apartamento no mercado, assim que ele descobriu sobre sua mudança para Forks, Washington. Nova York era tão diferente da vida de cidade pequena que ele tinha em Forks. Felizmente, o tráfego não estava tão ruim e ele chegou ao aeroporto com tempo de sobra. Ele conseguiu passar pela segurança e entrar no avião pouco depois. Ele desligou o telefone celular, mas ligou o tablet para fazer algum trabalho no avião. Antes que ele percebesse, o avião pousou em Seattle.

Edward pegou um táxi e deu o endereço de seus pais e eles partiram. O caminho para Forks, onde seus pais viviam, foi longo. No caminho, Edward observou todas as árvores que foram passando, muitos pinheiros e cedros. Tudo era verde em vez do concreto industrial cinza que ele estava acostumado. Finalmente chegando à casa de seus pais, ele viu as luzes acesas. A casa foi construída com modificações modernas e enormes janelas de vidro, claro.

Ele pegou sua bagagem, pagou o taxista, e caminhou até a varanda. Quando ele abriu a porta da frente, ele gritou: "Alguém em casa?"

Edward sorriu quando ouviu sua mãe correndo da cozinha e seu primeiro vislumbre dela é que estava com um avental branco em volta da cintura dela. Seu cabelo naturalmente castanho tinha manchas de cinza aparecendo, mas estava enrolado e perfeitamente arrumado. Edward puxou o seu pai, com seu cabelo cor de bronze e olhos verdes.

"Ei, mamãe, como você está?" ele perguntou enquanto envolvia os braços em volta dela, ambos se abraçando apertado.

"Estou tão feliz que você está aqui filho, eu senti sua falta, muito!" ela disse, bateu-lhe no peito com as mãos, brincando com sua gravata no processo. Ela sempre fez um barulho sobre o seu filho, uma vez que Edward era apenas uma criança. Depois de Edward, ela não foi capaz de ter mais filhos, por isso ela se enchia de amor por um que tinha sido abençoada por ter.

Mesmo que eles nunca tiveram a grande família que queria, eles sempre tiveram uma grande casa. Eles passaram muito tempo juntos em família quando Edward era uma criança. Diversão era uma grande parte de suas vidas por terem um grande espaço que lhes permitam isso.

Sua mãe disse: "Por que você não vai colocar a sua bagagem em seu quarto, e desce para a cozinha. Eu estou no meio do seu jantar favorito, carne assada."

Ele sorriu, enquanto sentiu o aroma vindo da cozinha enquanto subia. Ele começou a desfazer as malas, mas não estava com uma grande pressa. Depois de lavar as mãos, ele se juntou a sua mãe lá embaixo na cozinha. Seu pai estaria em casa em breve e então eles poderiam comer juntos.

Quando Carlisle chegou, eles comeram e conversaram sobre o regresso de Edward a casa. A única coisa que ele poderia dizer a seus pais sobre o que seu novo trabalho implicaria, é que ele era o supervisor de um novo projeto que a empresa onde ele trabalhava estava planejando abrir em Port Angeles. Queriam que ele fiscalizasse tal, uma vez que ele estava familiarizado com a área.

Ele disse a sua mãe que ele tinha planos para o jantar com os Swan na sexta-feira e que chegaria tarde naquela noite. Era apenas quarta-feira, mas Edward tinha muito a fazer antes do jantar com a família de seu amigo. Ele tinha que ir ao banco para criar outra conta, e se familiarizar com o local de trabalho, onde ele estaria passando seu tempo. De uma forma geral, ele estava muito animado por estar de volta em casa.

* * *

**Hello, fic nova. Ela é bem prática e pequena, será postada de 4 em 4 ou 3 em 3 dias, depende do tamanho do próximo capítulo.**

**O Edward aqui não é do tipo certinho, então não esperem uma enrolação por parte dele quando conhecer a Bella, ele é bem direto, mesmo com a diferença enorme de idade. Já deixo avisado para não se "assustarem" achando que é rápido demais.**

**E para quem lê **_"O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado"_** ainda faltam várias reviews pra meta ser batida, não sei o que está acontecendo com vocês...**

**Nos vemos no fds.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	2. O almoço de negócios

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – O almoço de negócios**

Edward estava em Port Angeles pelo dia, então ele foi para o banco e configurou suas contas. Ele recebeu um telefonema de seu escritório em Nova York, avisando que teria um almoço de negócios com a filha do Presidente da Volturi Incorporated, empresa que ele trabalhava. Eles eram uma grande empresa que ajudava as empresas em todo o mundo, investindo o dinheiro em novos restaurantes, clubes ou outros locais semelhantes. Aro Volturi era o presidente e o nome da sua única filha era Tanya.

Foi-lhe dito para encontrá-la no Italian Inn. Então, ele reuniu suas coisas, sabendo que não iria voltar para o local de trabalho até segunda de manhã.

Edward contratou um motorista para quando ele estivesse na cidade, seu nome era James. Ele percebeu desde que ele estaria lá por um tempo, por que não ter um motorista? Nunca houve uma razão para dirigir em Nova York, e desde que ele não tinha um carro, um motorista fazia mais sentido do que pegar um táxi em todos os lugares. Ele deu a James o endereço enquanto entrou na limo.

Chegando ao restaurante Edward perguntou sobre a mesa de Tanya Volturi. O anfitrião levou até ela e Tanya o saudou com: "Você está atrasado."

Edward sorriu para Tanya e disse: "Antes tarde do que nunca, certo?"

Ele sentou-se a frente do seu encontro para o almoço. Tanya era uma mulher surpreendente na verdade, longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, e uma personalidade dividida. Ela podia ser doce e amável em um minuto, em seguida, uma bruxa malévola no próximo. Você nunca sabia o que seria sua presença até que ela falasse.

Edward colocou a mão em cima da mesa. Tanya, sem rodeios pegou a mão dele, massageando-o como sempre fazia: "Então, Edward, tem sido um longo tempo. Onde você está se escondendo ultimamente?"

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, "Eu estive por aí, você sentiu a minha falta?"

Ele a olhou nos olhos, sabendo exatamente o tipo de mulher que ela era, e ele disse-lhe: "O quê? Seus brinquedinhos não estão saindo para jogar com você ultimamente? Isso é uma vergonha."

Tanya abruptamente soltou sua mão, e zombou de Edward: "Você sabe, Edward, se você não jogar o jogo certo, meu pai vai demiti-lo deste projeto. Então, ou você me da o que eu quero, ou tome seu caminho. A escolha é sua." Tanya disse a Edward sem rodeios, sorrindo para ele.

O rosto de Edward passou de um sorriso brincalhão para uma expressão séria. "Srta. Volturi, você sabe que eu não levo muito gentilmente as ameaças. Sei como jogar o jogo também. Eu inventei isso. Além disso, eu duvido que o seu papai quer lidar com um processo por demissão injusta."

Seu sorriso caiu. Chegando ao ponto, ela declarou. "Tudo bem, vamos deixar como um negócio, por agora, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu sempre consigo o que quero."

Tanya sempre deixou claro que queria Edward. Eles flertaram é claro, dormiram juntos várias vezes, mas o que ela queria era se casar com Edward. Por quê? Porque agora ele era o solteiro mais rico na lista da Forbes, e marcar um solteirão como Edward lhe daria ainda mais posição do que ela já tinha. Claro que Tanya tinha dinheiro... mas o que ela mais queria era o status. Isso era muito importante para ela.

Edward e Tanya discutiram o novo negócio que estava em andamento. O trabalho de Edward era para ajudar com as finanças e anunciantes seguros para a empresa. Era realmente um clube de alto nível para dançar, comer e qualquer coisa que os homens bilionários desse tipo gostavam para de descontrair. O plano seria para um grande clube privado e teria muitas opções para entretenimento tudo dentro de um edifício, que estava sendo elaborado por Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper era um arquiteto que tem estado negócio por algum tempo. Ele começou pequeno no Texas e, eventualmente, expandiu sua empresa para o Noroeste. Quando Aro Volturi ouviu falar dele, ele decidiu contratar Jasper para fazer o trabalho.

Depois que todas as discussões de negócios terminaram, Tanya tinha mais um truque na manga para tentar influenciar Edward para ir junto com seu plano. "Aqui está o meu número de celular no caso de você mudar de ideia sobre nós. E Edward, eu aprendi mais posições", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo sua masculinidade mexer.

Ela saiu deixando Edward com uma semi-ereção, ele iria cuidar disso mais tarde sem ela. Ele pagou o seu almoço e caminhou até seu carro dizendo ao motorista para levá-lo para casa.

Quando ele chegou lá, sentou-se sofá e ligou a TV. Seus pais estavam em algo beneficente pela noite e haviam deixado um bilhete dizendo que ele estava sozinho. Depois que ele comeu, ele tomou um banho, e cuidou de sua palpitante ereção, revelando a pressão construída a partir do almoço. Então ele subiu na cama, antes que percebesse estava dormindo.

* * *

**A Tanya é muito bleh* mimadinha e acha que pode ter o Edward quando quiser pfff coitada... **

**Próximo capítulo é o encontro com a Bella hihihi**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Comentem please.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	3. Jantar com os Swan

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Jantar com os Swan**

Edward ficou em casa durante todo o dia na sexta-feira uma vez que quinta tinha sido um longo dia. Ele arrumou algumas roupas e desempacotou um pouco do resto de suas coisas. Charlie ligou para confirmar se Edward estaria lá para o jantar. Ele ficou algum tempo em seu laptop e olhou as suas contas, certificando-se de que estava tudo bem e, em seguida, ele enviou um e-mail para Jasper sobre a reunião na segunda-feira logo pela manhã.

Edward ouviu o alarme, dizendo-lhe que era hora de se preparar para jantar na casa de seu amigo. Ele optou por uma calça jeans escura que pendia mais baixo em seus quadris. Uma camisa de botão que foi deixada aberta no pescoço, deixando um pouco de seu peito exposto. Ele pegou sua jaqueta de couro preta, uma vez que era um jantar informal com amigos, e saiu da casa.

Edward saiu um pouco mais cedo para pegar um pouco de vinho para o jantar e flores para Renée, uma vez que já fazia um tempo que ele a viu pela última vez e Charlie também. Além disso, era sempre bom chegar com um presente para a dona da casa. Ele parou na calçada dos Swan e, embora ele e Charlie tivessem sido amigos por anos, Edward estava um pouco nervoso. Soprando uma lufada de ar, ele caminhou até a varanda da frente e tocou a campainha.

Charlie atendeu e sorriu para Edward. "Ei, amigo, é bom te ver! Como tem passado?" ele perguntou, dando a Edward um abraço. Edward podia sentir os músculos de Charlie e poderia dizer que ele continuou malhando depois que saiu da faculdade.

Ele ainda tinha o bigode, apesar de ter sido cortado e seu cabelo estava bem arrumado. Charlie era magro, mas ainda assim com alguns músculos. Renée deve ter os ouvindo, pois ela saiu da cozinha, indo cumprimentar Edward, sorrindo o tempo todo.

"Oh, Edward, é bom vê-lo novamente. Você está ótimo!" ela deu-lhe um abraço também.

"Obrigado, vocês tem uma boa aparência também. Tem um tempo, não é Charlie?" Edward disse com um sorriso.

"Com certeza tem. Bem, venha e fique à vontade." Charlie disse convidando Edward para entrar na casa. Indo para a sala de estar Charlie disse a Edward para tomar um assento no sofá, o que Edward fez. Edward deu a Renée as flores e o vinho ela agradeceu indo para a cozinha, deixando o cavalheiro se acomodar.

Edward colocou seu braço direito nas costas do sofá, enquanto ele e Charlie colocavam o assunto em dia. Eles conversaram sobre os velhos tempos, e o que cada um está fazendo nos últimos meses. Então, a pergunta que Charlie sempre fazia, parecia aparecer.

"Então, Edward, os sinos do casamento estão em seu futuro?" Charlie perguntou com um sorriso.

Apesar de Edward não ser contra o casamento, por assim dizer, ele simplesmente não estava interessado nisso agora. Sim, ele tinha trinta e cinco anos, mas ele sentia que ainda tinha muito para viver antes de se acalmar e ter uma família.

"Eu ainda sou muito jovem para me acalmar," Edward respondeu, fazendo Charlie rir e sacudir a cabeça.

Charlie sabia que estava chegando mais perto do jantar, quando o cronômetro do forno apitou, então ele gritou para seus filhos para descerem e jantar. "Emmett e Isabella, está quase na hora de comer, e nós temos companhia!"

Ambos os jovens gritaram de volta dizendo que iriam descer em um minuto.

"Emmett está no time do futebol deste ano, mas ultimamente suas notas vêm sofrendo por isso, disse-lhe para fazer mais lição de casa ou nada de esportes. Educação, como você sabe, é muito importante. Isabella é uma estudante 'A', sempre no quadro de honra, e é líder de torcida," Charlie disse, soando como um pai orgulhoso.

Logo, Emmett desceu e Charlie apresentou-o a Edward.

"Em, este é um dos meus melhores amigos, Edward Cullen. Edward este é o meu filho, Emmett."

Os dois homens apertaram as mãos e Edward perguntou a Emmett sobre o futebol e sugeriu que eles poderiam jogar juntos em algum momento.

Charlie ouviu alguns passos na escada, e soube que sua filha estava, finalmente, descendo. Edward não podia vê-la no início, porque Charlie estava bloqueando sua visão. Depois que Bella entrou na visão seu pai, ele viu que ela tinha puxado tirado o seu rabo de cavalo, mas ainda estava vestindo a saia curta e top que faziam parte do seu uniforme de torcida.

Ele a repreendeu, dizendo que ela precisava começar a se trocar antes do jantar, a partir de agora. Edward riu porque Charlie com certeza soou como um pai agora.

Quando Bella entrou na visão de Edward ele sugou um pouco de ar. Certamente ela não era a garotinha de Charlie. Porra, ela estava linda. Seus olhos eram castanhos escuros, como piscinas de chocolate que estavam magneticamente puxando-o sob seu feitiço. Seu cabelo era castanho claro com reflexos dourados e caíam logo depois dos ombros. A saia e top que ela usava eram o suficiente para fazer Edward ficar bem animado em suas calças.

Charlie os apresentou. "Isabella, este é Edward Cullen, meu amigo. Edward esta é a minha filha, Isabella."

Edward olhou para Charlie ter certeza de que ele ouviu direito e percebeu que sim, mas foi a voz dela que chamou sua atenção.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward," ela disse em uma voz calma estendendo a mão para apertar a sua.

Ele tomou-lhe a mão e imediatamente sentiu uma faísca que foi direto para sua virilha. Jesus, ele não poderia ficar atraído pela filha de seu melhor amigo, porque Charlie iria chutar a bunda de Edward, com certeza. Mas Edward não podia ignorar essa faísca, na verdade ela deve ter sentido isso também, porque ela ofegou.

Ambos olharam nos olhos um do outro e se perderam. Edward sabia que precisava falar, então ele disse: "Prazer em conhecê-la também, Isabella."

Porra, apenas dizer o seu nome fazia certas coisas com ele. Renée gritou que o jantar estava pronto, quebrando o feitiço e todos foram para a sala de jantar para sentar e comer.

Todos eles tomaram seus assentos em volta da mesa. Era uma pequena mesa, mas todos conseguiram se encaixar confortavelmente em torno dela. Isabella sentou-se quase em frente a Edward, entre seu pai e seu irmão Emmett. Renée sentou-se entre Edward e Charlie.

Charlie perguntou a Edward no que exatamente ele estava trabalhando aqui em Washington. Edward disse que ele estava no controle do financiamento e publicidade do clube ele estava abrindo.

Ele tinha acabado recentemente de ajudar a abrir uma boate em Nova York chamada Twilight. Edward mencionou que este era a boate mais badalada de Manhattan. Em seguida, ele explicou que o presidente queria abrir uma nova boate em Seattle, e era isso que ele estava trabalhando no momento.

"Wow, Edward", Charlie disse: "parece muito interessante. Tenho certeza de que você não está tendo nenhum problema em conseguir mulheres, hein?" Ele piscou para Edward.

Assim que Charlie mencionou mulheres, Isabella levantou a cabeça e olhou para Edward com atenção. Ele viu o olhar, mas respondeu à pergunta de Charlie com um aceno de cabeça. Ela rapidamente desviou os olhos para esconder a dor inexplicável que sentia e pediu à mãe por mais um pouco de carne assada.

A conversa continuou focada em Edward até Renée anunciar que era hora da sobremesa. Edward recusou educadamente dizendo que ele estava satisfeito. Então, Renée influenciou Edward, dizendo: "Oh, você deve. Isso é algo que a nossa preciosa Isabella fez para sua aula de economia doméstica, era dever de casa, ela fez dois, um para nós e outro para a sua aula. Sua torta de mousse de chocolate e você vai amar!"

"Mãe, por favor!" Isabella respondeu timidamente, odiando o alvoroço que sua mãe fazia.

Edward olhou para ela e piscou antes que ele respondesse: "Eu gostaria de experimentar a sua torta."

_Você está brincando comigo_, ele pensou. _Eu adoraria experimentar sua torta, e mais alguma coisa. Aposto que ela tem algum creme saboroso._

_Cale-se Edward, é da filha do seu amigo que você está falando,_ ele estava mentalmente repreendendo a si mesmo.

Edward comeu a torta e adorou. "Isso é excelente, obrigado por compartilhar, Isabella", ele disse piscando para ela novamente.

Bella corou através da mesa e timidamente respondeu: "Obrigada, Edward, é legal da sua parte dizer."

_Hmm,_ ela pensou. _O que há com Edward, afinal?_ O interior de Bella estava perguntando. _Wow! Ele continuava piscando para mim cada vez que eu olhava para ele. Ele estava flertando? Certamente ele não poderia estar. Nah_, ela decidiu, ela está vendo demais nisso. Depois de tudo o que acabou de conhecer. Além disso, ele é amigo de seu pai.

Charlie falando com Edward trouxe Isabella de volta ao presente: "Diga amanhã à noite Em terá o terceiro jogo da temporada e Isabella está torcendo, então por que você não vem e assiste o jogo com a gente e ajuda a animá-los?"

_Oh, não! Será que o meu pai realmente pediu para Edward vir e assistir Em jogar e eu animar? Porra! Ele é tão bonito que eu não serei capaz de me concentrar na torcida._

Renée cortou, dizendo: "Charlie, Edward, já poderia ter planos, afinal é um sábado à noite e tudo mais. Tenho certeza que ele tem um encontro ou algo assim."

Edward não tinha ido a um jogo de futebol da escola nos últimos anos, mas com Bella na torcida, isso poderia ser divertido. Ver Isabella em sua roupa torcida, valeria a pena também. Além disso, Charlie estava dando a Edward uma desculpa boa para ele ficar ao redor dela novamente.

"Claro, eu adoraria ir e ver." Edward disse olhando para Isabella, e enviando outra piscadela na direção dela.

_Sim, eu adoraria ir em Isabella completamente. Cale-se você, essa é a filha do seu_ _amigo_, ele disse repreendendo-se internamente novamente.

Depois da sobremesa, Renée e Isabella recolheram os pratos, enquanto Charlie, Emmett e Edward foram assistir algum futebol de sexta-feira na televisão. Edward viu Renée sair da cozinha, e levantou, então ele disse a Charlie que ia pegar uma bebida. Charlie balançou a cabeça enquanto Edward saiu da sala, os olhos de Charlie nunca saindo da televisão.

Quando Edward entrou na cozinha, ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele viu Isabella dançando e enxaguando os pratos. Ele estava verificando sua bunda e quadris, focado na maneira como ela se movia com a música. Ele percebeu que ela tinha um iPod ligado e não tinha ouvido a sua chegada.

A geladeira estava bem atrás de Bella, ele sabia que provavelmente iria topar com ela, quando fosse até lá e isso chamaria a sua atenção. Então ele abriu, pegou uma cerveja se movendo para suas costas enquanto Bella olhou para atrás de si e sentiu a colisão que ele intencionalmente deu a ela. Edward sorriu enquanto ela tirava seus fones de ouvido para cumprimentá-lo com um rubor.

"Ei, Edward, desculpe, eu esbarrei em você." Ela foi apologética.

Edward abriu a lata e tinha tomado um gole antes que ele respondesse: "Não tem problema, a culpa foi minha de qualquer maneira. Então, há quanto tempo você tem sido uma líder de torcida?"

Bella, que estava de pé entre o balcão e Edward que estava apoiado contra ele, dizendo: "Desde o primeiro ano. Eu também estive na ginástica quando era mais jovem, eu acho que eu sempre fui de esportes acrobáticos."

Edward assentiu para ela, seus olhos nunca deixando os dela.

"Entendi. Então, você está em boa forma, então... e muito flexível, huh?" Sua voz soava rouca, embora ele não estava tentando.

"Sim, eu acho que sim de certa forma. Você tem que estar em boa forma para a torcida e tudo", ela respondeu, umedecendo os lábios e ele desviou o olhar para sua boca. Segurando, agora a lata vazia, Edward estendeu um pouco, ficando mais perto de Bella já que a lata de lixo estava do outro lado dela, ele fez um show para lançar a lata no lixo antes de se concentrar nela.

Ele se inclinou ainda mais perto de seu ouvido, sussurrando: "Eu aposto que você é muito flexível. Gosto da flexibilidade na mulher, especialmente em muitas posições diferentes."

Ele ouviu a respiração dela soar engasgada enquanto ele se afastava.

_Porra! O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Ela é fora dos limites pra caralho,_ ele pensou novamente, _mas porra ela é bonita pra caralho para seu próprio bem._

Edward começou a andar em direção à saída, mas parou e disse: "Até amanhã, Isabella." Ele enfatizou o nome dela enviando-lhe um sorriso torto antes de sair da cozinha.

Ele disse a Charlie que era melhor ir embora, pois tinha ficando tarde logo após a interação com Isabella na cozinha. Ele também tinha que cuidar de alguns negócios antes de ir para a cama.

Bella, que foi deixada na cozinha, soltou a respiração que estava segurando. Perguntou-se, _Edward estava dando em cima de mim? Certamente ele não estava. Mas ele com certeza estava deixando algumas sugestões._ Ela encolheu os ombros e começou a lavar louça antes de ir para o seu quarto. Ela deitou na cama e não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward. A maneira como ele a olhou, a maneira como ele se portava. Ela repetiu tudo o que aconteceu a noite inteira, tentando ver se ela imaginou toda a interação entre eles.

Ela, então, ligou para a sua melhor amiga Alice e contou tudo sobre o amigo de seu pai. Claro, a primeira coisa que Alice perguntou foi: "Ele é quente?"

Isabella sorriu e disse: "Ele está além de quente, Alice e você verá amanhã o quão quente ele é. Ele vai para o jogo de Em e nos ver torcer."

Alice respondeu: "Sério? Bem, eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo. Você sabe... Jake vai ficar muito ciumento."

Isabella estremeceu quando ouviu o nome do seu ex-namorado. Ela o pegou a traindo com a puta escola, Jessica Stanley. Ela estava dando um boquete em Jake uma noite no vestiário, e assim que Isabella viu isso, terminou com ele. Mas Jake estava fazendo tudo que podia para tentar recuperá-la.

"Deixe-o", Bella disse a amiga. "Ele merece sofrer."

Ambas as meninas disseram adeus uma a outra e Isabella saiu para tomar um banho e aliviar a dor que havia construído entre as coxas dela por causa de Edward.

* * *

**Edward viu a Bella e pirou HAHAHAHA E viram o que eu avisei? Ele não é de enrolar, parte pro _ataque_ :3 A Bella não é bobinha também e sacou o que rola, mas pra ela não é nada demais... **

**Como avisei antes, os capítulos aqui são assim, às vezes são grandes como esse, às vezes são pequenos como o anterior, não segue um padrão LOL  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	4. Explodindo

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Explodindo (Literalmente)**

"Ung!" Edward gemeu no chuveiro. Ele agradeceu a Deus que o quarto dele era o único no segundo andar e do outro lado da seus pais. Ver Isabella, filha de Charlie, em sua roupa de animadora esta noite, empurrou Edward até seu limite. Ele não podia tirá-la de sua mente. Ele repetiu a conversa da cozinha uma e outra vez na cabeça. Quando ela disse a Edward que ela tinha feito ginástica quando ela era mais nova, o excitou além da crença. Em seguida, ela confirmou que era flexível e a mente de Edward entrou na sobremarcha.

"PORRA!"

Ele não sabia o quanto disso ele podia aguentar. Ele estava acariciando seu pênis duro e rápido, a água quente e o sabão estavam fazendo sua mão ficar escorregadia e tudo o que ele poderia pensar era em como a boceta de Bella seria apertada e molhada. Ele segurou seu pênis ainda mais forte, deslizando a palma da mão para cima e para baixo, deslizando sobre a sua cabeça a cada passagem, tão rápido como se seu coração fosse explodir em seu peito antes mesmo dele vir.

Ele imaginou ter Isabella no chuveiro com ele, segurando-a contra a parede, com as pernas em volta de sua cintura enquanto mergulhava em sua boceta molhada uma e outra vez, batendo-a contra o azulejo enquanto ela gritava seu nome enquanto gozava.

"ARGH!"

Ele estava tão perto. Apenas mais algumas bombeadas e ele viria, ele tinha certeza disso. O que realmente levou-o ao seu limite foi a forma como a sua respiração engatou na cozinha quando ele se inclinou para mais perto dela dizendo-lhe que gostava de flexibilidade e em muitas posições diferentes, ele já havia imaginado ela nisso.

"Isabella!" Ele gritou: "Foda-me!" enquanto veio forte e rápido. Levou toda a sua respiração e sua energia para a última pressão que ele fez com a mão.

Merda, nem mesmo Tanya fez Edward gozar tão forte antes, quando, na verdade, ele a tinha na vida real. Apenas o pensamento de Isabella era mais impactante do que qualquer coisa que ele teve experiência antes. Ele inclinou a cabeça contra o azulejo do chuveiro, deixando a cascata de água fria cair por todo o corpo completamente gasto.

_Cristo. Ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos,_ ele dizia a si mesmo e balançando a cabeça. Ela também era filha de Charlie, mas inferno, Edward estava além do ponto de carinho. Ele nunca tinha ficado atraído por alguém desde que ele conseguia se lembrar. Edward saiu do chuveiro e ficou pronto para dormir.

Ele teria um longo dia de amanhã, ele pensou. Edward balançou a cabeça colocando esse pensamento para trás e o mudou para: ele teria um dia muito estimulante amanhã.

* * *

**Eita que o Edward ta que ta hahaha quando pegar a Bella de jeito... :x**

**Essa fic e o tamanho dos capítulos haha, o próximo é maior e MUUUUUITO interessante hihihi**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando :D**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	5. Futebol e Torcida

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Futebol e Torcida  
**

Isabella e seu irmão foram praticar naquela manhã, deixando Charlie e Renee em uma casa tranquila para ter algum tempo a sós.

Isso significava que Charlie tinha algumas coisas que queria fazer antes de Edward chegar. Uma vez que a casa estava vazia, Charlie decidiu que iria brincar com seus brinquedos. Charlie e Renee eram realmente pervertidos no quarto e sempre tentavam tirar proveito de seu tempo sozinhos, tanto quanto possível.

Mas muito em breve o recreio acabou e já estava na hora de Edward chegar. Charlie tinha planejado um pequeno churrasco, para que assim ele pudesse aproveitar e se reaproximar um pouco de Edward.

Edward apareceu logo depois de uma hora, ele e Charlie falaram sobre esportes, pesca, carros, e todo assunto que você imaginar, eles conversaram sobre tudo.

"Então, Edward," Charlie perguntou: "Você tem uma namorada fixa?"

Edward deu um gole em sua cerveja e deu uma risadinha. Se Charlie apenas soubesse em quem Edward estava fixado.

Ele respondeu enigmaticamente. "Eu saio... mas com ninguém regularmente. Por que você pergunta?"

Charlie, sendo um bom amigo estava apenas olhando pelo seu amigo. "Porque cara, você tem trinta e cinco anos e não está ficando mais jovem. Logo a sua boa aparência vai desaparecer, sabe? Eu só quero que o meu melhor amigo seja feliz e tenha uma família como a minha."

Edward sorriu para o seu melhor amigo. "Obrigado. Tenho alguém que eu tenho os meus olhos, por isso vamos ver."

Jesus se Charlie soubesse por quem Edward realmente estava atraído.

Charlie iria surtar com seu amigo se ele soubesse a verdade. Edward mudou de assunto, fazendo a Charlie uma pergunta. "Você parece ter uma boa vida aqui, você já pensou em sair de Forks?"

Sorrindo, Charlie olhou para o amigo e respondeu: "Não... eu gosto de Forks, é tranquilo e pacífico. Meus filhos cresceram aqui e eles estão felizes. Eles têm suas atividades extracurriculares e eu não quero tirar isso deles. Além disso, você vai gostar novamente uma vez que você se acostumar com isso. "

Assim como Charlie disse falou as atividades extracurriculares, Edward sabia que ele gostaria de praticar com Isabella. Ele mudou de posição na cadeira para ajustar discretamente a semi excitação que estava começando a aparecer em pensar na filha de Charlie.

Charlie percebeu que o sol estava se pondo e disse a Edward e Renee que precisavam ir para o estádio. Estacionar era sempre uma merda se eles estavam atrasados .

Eles pararam no estacionamento da escola e já estava enchendo. Eles viram os portões abrindo, os alunos do ensino médio foram andando, enquanto outros ficaram em pequenos grupos. Eles pararam do lado de fora do vestiário para desejar boa sorte a Em e seguida, foram para o campo para encontrar Isabella.

Edward olhou ao redor e viu todas as pessoas já sentadas na arquibancada, então ele viu algumas das líderes de torcida se alongando e preparando. Ele viu que Isabella estava usando o banco ao lado dela, alongando e expondo mais de sua coxa cremosa para todos verem. Ele rosnou quando eles se aproximaram.

Renee e Charlie disseram olá para todas as líderes de torcida, mas Edward só tinha olhos para uma particular. Bella sentou-se e o viu olhando para ela e, em seguida, rapidamente olhou para a garota ao lado dela. Ele olhou para a menina pequena, com cabelo escuro espetado ao seu lado com o canto do olho, mas ainda continuou a olhar para Isabella. Viu-a cutucar sua amiga e, em seguida, ambas olharam para ele.

_Hmm, alguma coisa deve estar acontecendo. Eu me pergunto se ela está falando sobre mim._.

Edward questionou mentalmente.

Assim que Edward se aproximou mais, ouviu sua amiga dizer: "Porra, Isabella, ele é lindo."

Ele sorriu, porque sabia que elas estavam falando sobre ele, e ele gostou do que ouviu.

Renee e Charlie pararam na frente de Isabella, desejando-lhe boa sorte e mencionou que ela deveria apresentar Edward para o time enquanto eles escolhiam um lugar para sentar, Bella fez o que lhe foi dito e apresentou Edward para sua amiga.

"Alice Brandon, este é Edward Cullen. Edward esta é a minha melhor amiga, Alice."

Edward apertou a mão de Alice e disse: "Prazer em conhecê-la, Alice."

"Igualmente. Você é muito bonito para um homem de sua idade," Alice soltou, fazendo com que Bella corasse.

Bella bateu no braço da amiga e sussurrou para ela. "Alice!"

_Então, elas estavam falando de mim, afinal._

O pensamento fez Edward sorrir.

Edward riu alto e respondeu para as meninas com voz rouca: "Obrigado, Alice. Eu tenho apenas trinta e cinco, a propósito." Ele, então, olhou para Isabella enquanto continuava a falar, "mas eu tenho que dizer, Alice, sua amiga com certeza sabe como fazer um homem crescido corar. Eu poderia lhe ensinar uma coisa ou duas, sobre as técnicas de alongamento." A declaração de Edward deixou claro para Alice que ele estava realmente interessado em Bella.

Entregando o seu cartão de visita para Alice, ele disse: "Dê isto a sua amiga, eu adoraria ser a pessoa que lhe ensina os meios apropriados para alongar," Piscando para Isabella, ele se afastou e ele ouviu a risada das meninas.

Edward caminhou lentamente e ouviu Alice dizer a Isabella, "Oh meu deus, Isabella, ele estava definitivamente flertando com você!"

Edward estava a poucos metros de distância delas e nas escadas para as arquibancadas, quando ele se virou, seus olhos encontrando Isabella mais uma vez. Ela estava conversando com a Alice novamente. Ele viu Alice sussurrar no ouvido de Isabella, ela levantou a cabeça e voltou o olhar de Edward. Ele lambeu os lábios como um toque sutil, em seguida, desapareceu na multidão até as arquibancadas.

Porra, ele a querida da pior maneira. Seu pênis estava ficando mais duro a cada minuto, especialmente vendo como ela e sua amiga animavam com o restante da equipe, mas vamos enfrentar isso, ele estava olhando Isabella e só Isabella.

Isabella sentiu seu coração batendo forte. Ela tentou não olhar em sua direção, mas não conseguiu se conter. Ela podia sentir o calor de seu olhar enquanto completava a animação sem pensar.

Ele não conseguia parar de olhá-la cada vez que elas animavam. Embora ele houvesse tentado focar em algo no jogo para deixar Charlie acreditar que ele também estava assistindo Emmett, ele estava certamente mantendo os olhos na sua líder de torcida favorita na maioria das vezes.

Era metade do tempo, quando os jogadores de futebol fizeram uma pausa. Renee e Charlie disseram que iam pegar algo para beber, Edward, no entanto permaneceu exatamente onde estava, olhando Isabella.

Alguns dos jogadores vieram para onde estavam as líderes de torcida. Emmett foi até a loira e a abraçou.

_Deve ser a sua namorada,_ Edward pensou. No entanto, ele não estava preparado para a próxima coisa que ele viu. Edward viu quando um cara nativo americano estava ao lado de Isabella, ele estava segurando seu capacete na mão esquerda enquanto falava com ela.

Edward sentiu uma pontada no peito, algo que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Quando Isabella ainda estava falando, ela desviou os olhos para Edward, percebendo então que ele não parecia muito feliz. Ela tentou sorrir para Edward, mas isso não tirou seu olhar frio para ela ou o cara que ela estava falando, o que deixou Isabella confusa.

Finalmente, o menino se afastou, mas não antes de beijar Isabella no rosto, fazendo com que Edward rosnasse e, em seguida, começasse a descer as escadas das arquibancadas.

Ele foi até Alice primeiro e falou: "Ei, Alice. Vocês estão indo bem."

Alice sorriu para Edward. "Obrigada, temos praticado muito. Temos os campeonatos nacionais chegando em alguns de meses, por isso estamos nos preparando para eles."

"Isso é incrível! Espero que vocês ganhem. Você pode me dizer quem era esse cara nativo americando, que estava com a Isabella?" Edward perguntou.

"Claro. É o Jake", ela respondeu.

_Jake, e quem diabos ele é?_

Ele se perguntou, mas apenas perguntou: "Oh, ele é amigo dela?"

Alice riu. "Mais ou menos. Ele é seu ex-namorado, embora eles ainda são amigos. Por que a pergunta?" Ela estava curiosa.

"Ah... apenas queria saber. Estou apenas olhando por ela, sabe? Obrigado pela informação."

Alice respondeu: "Não tem problema. Desculpe-me eu preciso ir buscar uma bebida, te vejo mais tarde."

Edward olhou para Isabella, mas não conseguiu encontrá-la. A menina loura que Em tinha abraçado, disse-lhe que ela estava em seu vestiário.

Assim que ele se aproximou da sala, ele podia ouvir Bella cantarolar alguma música, então ele entrou esperando que ela estivesse sozinha. Felizmente eles estavam e ele foi saudado com a visão de Isabella em apenas calcinha e sutiã. Ela tirou sua roupa e tinha fones em seus ouvidos, por isso ela não tinha ouvido a abordagem de Edward.

Tocando seu ombro, Isabella virou e estava abruptamente chocada ao ver Edward na frente dela. Ela puxa seus fones de ouvido, olhando em seus olhos.

"E-Edward... E-Eu não ouvi você... v-você me assustou." Bella sussurrou, sua mão foi para seu peito enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Ela estava de costas contra os armários do vestiário. Edward se inclinou mais, estendeu a mão e colocou-a um pouco mais de sua cabeça. Sua voz estava rouca enquanto ele perguntou, "Então... quem era aquele garoto que você estava conversando antes?"

"M-meu a-amigo J-Jake", ela respondeu, com a voz ainda gaguejando, porque ela ainda estava chocada ao estar conversando com Edward quase nua.

Edward mostrou seu sorriso torto que as mulheres adoram. Inclinando-se para ainda mais perto de Bella e ele perguntou: "Será que eu a deixo nervosa, Isabella?"

"N-não..." Sua voz foi sumindo.

"Hmm... Então por que você está gaguejando tanto? Você não estava fazendo isso enquanto torcia. Deve haver uma razão para isso. Eu te excito, Isabella?" Edward perguntou em voz baixa.

Isabella não podia falar. Ele estava tão perto dela e ela só estava com o seu sutiã e calcinha agora. Assim, sua proximidade a fazia sentir coisas que nunca tinha sentido antes. Seu interior estava como geléia, com o coração disparado, e a umidade se construindo entre as coxas dela foi o suficiente para deixá-la louca. Ela só podia engolir o nó na garganta. Ele estava sendo muito ousado com ela agora.

Ela encontrou sua voz. "E-eu v-v-vim aqui para me refrescar um pouco. Eu estava quente e suando no meu uniforme."

Edward sorriu, em seguida lhe disse: "Talvez... sou eu quem faz você se sentir... quente... e molhada... e grudando."

Inclinando-se mais para Bella, seu nariz roçou sobre sua mandíbula, respirando o cheiro dela quando ele tomou sua língua e lambeu ao longo de sua orelha, saboreando sua pele pela primeira vez. Ele se afastou o suficiente para que seus olhos focassem nos dela.

Então com um gemido, ele disse: "Maldição, seu gosto é divino. Posso sentir como excito você Isabella e você deve saber que eu estou muito excitado. Sinta o que você faz comigo." Ele pegou a mão dela colocou em seu pau duro. Sua ousadia ainda surpreendia até a si mesmo.

Ela suspirou quando sentiu isso. Ele gemeu sentindo a mão quente em seu pau pela primeira vez. Ele tinha que fugir e rápido, antes que ele fizesse certa coisa ali e eles estariam expostos.

Afastando-se, ele disse a ela: "Oh, e a propósito, eu não compartilho também. Fale para o garoto nativo americano recuar... eu sou mais do que homem suficiente para você."

Com isso Edward saiu do vestiário fazendo o coração Isabella acelerar ainda mais.

_MERDA! Será que isso aconteceu? Porra! E sim Isabella, ele está jogando com você. _Ela pensou enquanto colocou seu uniforme de volta. O coração de Isabella parecia que estava indo para sair do seu peito com emoção.

Ela não conseguia pensar, a cabeça estava girando. Quando ela tentou andar, ela caiu no chão. Sua melhor amiga Alice veio correndo e a ajudou a se levantar.

"Bella! Você está bem?"

Isabella estava ofegante e disse que precisava de água. Sua amiga rapidamente trouxe um pouco de água. Finalmente capaz de recuperar o fôlego, Bella se levantou. Seus olhos encontraram os de Alice enquanto sua melhor amiga lhe fez uma pergunta.

"Bella, o que há de errado? Você está bem?"

"Sim. Desculpe, eu estava mais estimulada isso é tudo."

Alice franziu as sobrancelhas, ficando confusa sobre o que significava o que Bella disse.

"Você pode me dizer por quê? Quero dizer que não é por causa da torcida não é?" Alice perguntou a amiga com preocupação.

"Não... Hum... Na verdade, Edward fez uma visita para mim aqui." Bella respondeu.

"Sério? O que ele disse? Ou fez?" Alice estava curiosa.

"Vamos apenas dizer que ele estava dando em cima de mim Alice. Ele, obviamente, viu Jake falando comigo. E ele não gostou de ver Jake me beijar na bochecha. Ele me disse que não compartilha e que ele era homem suficiente para mim."

Alice riu. "Wow! Ele realmente disse? Isabella, esse homem está atraído por você. O que é que você vai fazer sobre isso?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Sério, Alice, o que eu posso fazer? Ele é o melhor amigo do meu pai."

Alice riu e respondeu: "Isso pode até ser, mas não o impediu!"

Alice e Bella começaram a andar em direção ao campo. Alice lembrou Bella, "A propósito, aqui está o seu cartão que ele me disse para lhe entregar antes. Se fosse comigo... eu bateria nessa bunda e mais um pouco."

Alice deu um tapinha na bunda da amiga, enquanto voltavam ao campo. Isabella olhou para as arquibancadas e viu Edward com seus pais. Os viu tendo uma conversa, então Edward olhou para longe deles por um momento. Seus olhos se encontraram com Bella e ele piscou para ela.

Sim, essa seria uma longa noite, enquanto continuavam suas rotinas, Bella pensou. Assim que o jogo acabou, as duas amigas foram até os pais de Isabella nas arquibancadas. Bella pediu a seus pais se ela poderia passar a noite na casa de Alice.

Eles concordaram, mas disseram para ela estar em casa na parte da manhã. Ela prometeu-lhes que estaria e antes de se afastar completamente Isabella olhou para Edward, mexeu os lábios para ele, 'Eu te ligo mais tarde.'

Edward confirmou o que ela murmurou por acenar com a cabeça, em seguida, retorna para seus pais. Depois que levou os Swan para casa, Edward disse a Charlie que ele precisava ir para a sua. Ele disse a Charlie que teve um bom momento. Charlie convidou Edward para ir para outro jogo em breve.

Uma vez que Edward chegou em casa, tomou um banho, se masturbou com a imagem de Isabella roupa íntima, e deitou para esperar a ligação de Isabella.

* * *

**To morta demais com o Edward HAHAHA Ele não tem vergonha e é direto LOL Bella adolescente fica doidinha! Mas preciso comentar do Charlie e da Renee, safadinhos =O **

**Comentem e eu apareço logo mais!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	6. Sexo por telefone

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Sexo por Telefone**

Bella e Alice foram para casa de Alice logo após deixarem seus pais na escola. Elas tomaram banho e escovaram os dentes. Alice continuou incentivando Bella a ligar para Edward, mas Bella não queria ligar com Alice no quarto. Depois de um tempo Alice pegou a dica e se desculpou.

Bella pegou cartão de visita de Edward e digitou o número em seu telefone e esperou que a ligação fosse feita. Só tocou algumas vezes antes dela ouvir a voz que estava se tornando tão familiarizada.

"Isabella?", ele perguntou.

"Sim, sou eu", ela disse murmurando acima de um sussurro.

"Hmm, certo. Você está sozinha?" ele pergunta.

Isabella se perguntou o porquê de ele perguntar isso, mas respondeu: "Sim."

"Então, o que você acha sobre a discussão que tivemos no vestiário?"

O coração de Bella acelerou, assim como sua respiração.

"Qual parte?" ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"Oh, você sabe que parte, garotinha. A coisa toda, especialmente quando você sentiu o quão duro o meu pau estava por você?"

"Edward!" Bella suspirou ao telefone. _Jesus ele é direto_, ela pensou.

Edward riu. "O quê? Eu só estou sendo honesto com você, Isabella."

Em seguida, Bella disse, "Edward, nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso?" Sua voz era baixa e suave, cheia de desejo, embora ela soubesse que não deveria querê-lo.

"Oh, e por que não deveríamos? Além disso, agora é tarde demais... Eu estou duro pra caralho, como uma rocha novamente. Você sabe que eu tive que me masturbar pelo menos cinco vezes desde que eu te conheci ontem, Isabella?"

Bella não pode evitar de gemer no telefone. "Pare com isso, Edward!" ela disse, mas não quis dizer isso. Ele estava excitando-a com suas palavras.

Ele gemeu de volta e, em seguida, falou: "Você está fodidamente molhada não está? Só de ouvir a minha voz, hein? Diga-me, Isabella, você gosta disso suave ou forte?"

"O-o q-que você quer dizer?" ela sussurrou. Mesmo ela sabendo.

"O que eu quero dizer que você gosta de fazer amor... ou você gosta de FODER?"

"Caramba, você não fica de rodeios, não é?" Bella respondeu, um pouco pega desprevenida por sua profanação.

"Isabella, você tem um arbusto cheio*?" ele perguntou em resposta ao seu comentário.

_*__O trocadilho não funcionou aqui, a Bella fala "you don't beat around the bush" que junto tem o significado que coloquei na frase dela. Bush em inglês significa mato, arbusto, e por isso o Edward fala isso._

Ela o ouviu ofegante no telefone. _Ele estava se masturbando novamente enquanto conversamos? _ela se perguntou. Só o pensamento de que ele estava a deixou ansiosa para ser tocada.

"Na verdade não, eu me depilo." ela respondeu honestamente.

"PORRA!" ele disse ofegante enquanto continuava bater em seu pau. Ele estava tão perto já. "A sua boceta está encharcada para mim? Pronta para que eu a foda?" ele gemeu.

"Vamos apenas dizer que estou tão molhada, que está escorrendo nas minhas coxas." Sua voz ficou superficial quando ela começou a ofegar junto com ele.

"Ohhhhhh merda! Urgh" Ele veio ainda mais forte dessa vez, já que ele tinha a voz e o tom ofegante em seu ouvido.

Sua respiração estava ofegante e seu coração batia tão rápido enquanto ele tentava se acalmar após o intenso orgasmo que acabou de ter. Ele não tinha terminado, porém, ele precisava ouvi-la gozar também.

"Isabella, lambe os dedos e os coloque em seu clitóris, em seguida, esfregue suavemente."

Ela fez o que lhe foi dito. Ela estava tão sensível ao toque.

"Agora pense na minha língua sacudindo em torno de seu clitóris." Ele disse ainda instruindo-a.

"Jesus Cristo, isso é bom!" ela gemeu.

"Agora, pressione com força em seu clitóris e introduza dois dedos em sua boceta, bombeando-os para dentro e fora rapidamente." Ele disse isso, continuando a guiá-la em direção a um orgasmo também.

Ela fez o que lhe foi dito e sua respiração veio ofegante através do telefone.

"Agora, pense nos meus dentes raspando em seu clitóris enquanto uso a minha língua para foder essa sua boceta doce." Sua voz era sedutora e Bella estava comendo suas palavras.

"Ohhhhh, Edward!" ela gritou quando finalmente veio forte e rápido.

Edward sorriu, porque ele a fez gozar dizendo o seu nome.

Depois de um tempo ele ouviu sua respiração finalmente se acalmar.

"Basta pensar, Isabella, que se fosse realmente o meu pau em sua boceta, eu não teria nenhuma misericórdia. Você iria implorar-me para fazê-la gozar. Pense nisso quando você estiver perto do seu namorado. Lembre-se, eu não compartilho porra nenhuma." Ele ainda estava irritado com o pensamento de alguém tocando o que ele sentia que era dele.

"Sim, eu sei disso, você me disse Edward, mas ele não é meu namorado. Ele é apenas um amigo."

"Bom, mas é melhor que fique desse jeito. Provavelmente eu não vou vê-la até o próximo fim de semana, mas vou ligar por volta das nove ou então mais tarde, quando seus pais estiverem dormindo. Ah, e Isabella... estaremos fazendo isso de novo," informou a Isabella.

"Tudo bem..." sua voz sumiu quando ela não sabia mais o que dizer.

"Boa noite, Isabella. Bons sonhos, baby."

"Boa noite, Edward."

Em seguida, o telefone ficou mudo.

_Puta que pariu, nós simplesmente tivemos sexo por telefone_, Bella pensou.

Alice entrou e Bella disse a ela o que aconteceu. Alice tinha seu próprio segredo, mas ela ia esperar para contar a Bella mais tarde, uma vez que já passava da meia noite. As duas garotas rapidamente adormeceram... ambas estavam além de relaxadas.

* * *

**Os dois já são um perigo no telefone, imagina quando rolar uns pegar pessoalmentes? HAHA E a Alice ta escondendo alguma coisa.. será q ela também teve um sexo por telefone? uuuh**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando :)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	7. Um pouco disso, um pouco daquilo

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Um pouco disso... um pouco daquilo**

Era domingo, Edward planejava passar o dia com seus pais. Seu pai ia fazer um churrasco e Edward tinha acabado de arrumar suas roupas, quando ouviu alguns gritos do lado de fora do quintal. Quando ele olhou para fora, viu Alice e Isabella nadando em sua piscina.

_Que porra é essa?_ ele pensou e se perguntou se estava vendo coisas. Ele desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, onde ele viu Renee e sua mãe arrumando alguns pratos juntas. Sua mãe olhou para cima e o viu ali.

"Ei, Edward, você pode levar essas coisas para o seu pai? Ele está no quintal arrumando a churrasqueira."

"Hum... com certeza. O que está acontecendo?" ele perguntou completamente confuso, uma vez que ele pensou que seria apenas a sua família hoje.

"Bem, nós estamos fazendo um churrasco, você sabia disso. Nós pensamos que já que você e Charlie se reencontraram, nós os convidamos para vir. Emmett vai chegar mais tarde com sua namorada, então Isabella convidou Alice para nadar com ela. Vá em frente e leve a carne para o seu pai, certo?"

Edward fez o que lhe foi dito e caminhou para o quintal.

_MERDA!_ Ele se perguntava como iria esconder sua ereção durante todo o dia com Charlie e Renee ali.

Ele pegou os óculos escuros antes de sair. A única maneira que ele ia ser capaz de olhá-la durante toda a tarde e não ser pego seria por causa de seu óculos. Ele olhou para Isabella, vendo-a em um biquíni azul royal. Era tudo o que precisava ver para ficar duro.

Edward entregou a comida para seu pai, enquanto Charlie o cumprimentou. "Ei, Edward, eu espero que isso não estrague o seu dia. Esme me ligou ontem, e convidou-nos e bem, resolvemos fazer uma surpresa."

Edward e Charlie fizeram seu toque de mão especial enquanto Edward respondeu: "Não, está tudo bem. É bom te ver outra vez, cara."

Os adultos sentaram-se e ligaram a churrasqueira. Edward não parava de olhar para Isabella, ele estava pensando sobre o sexo por telefone que tiveram na noite anterior. Ela olhou para ele e pensou que ele estava sexy com seu óculos, seu cabelo estava bagunçado e ele também tinha a sua camisa meio aberta, ela podia ver seus cabelos no peito. Ele sorriu em sua direção, em seguida, ela sorriu para ele enquanto o restante dos adultos continuavam conversando.

Isabella levantou-se e foi para dentro, ela tinha ficando com sede e foi em direção a cozinha. Edward levantou-se e seguindo seu caminho, felizmente a cozinha era escondida da vista do quintal. Isabella estava na frente da geladeira quando Edward veio por trás dela, assustando-a mais uma vez.

"Você sabe que desfilar neste biquíni não é bom... Isabella", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto ele brincava com as cordas.

"E por que não, esse é um país livre", ela sussurrou de volta.

"Suba as escadas, vá pelo corredor, e vire à direita para o quarto com a porta aberta lá em cima. Estarei lá em breve. Vá agora!" ele instruiu e ela foi.

Edward saiu da cozinha, assim que Em tinha chegado com Rose. Ele, Rose e Alice estavam conversando com seus pais e os de Isabella. Era distração perfeita para eles terem alguns minutos a sós.

Edward rapidamente subiu para seu quarto, onde ele sabia que ela estaria. Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Isabella estava olhando para Edward, enquanto ele olhava para ela. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro, ambos estavam ofegantes a este ponto. Ele pegou um controle remoto que estava na mesa de cabeceira e usou para ligar o aparelho de som. Debussy começou a fluir através do quarto.

Ele se aproximou de Isabella lentamente, em seguida, tomou-lhe a mão e puxou-a para mais perto dele. Sua respiração estava ficando cada vez mais rápida, enquanto dançavam ao som da música.

Isabella, que ainda estava vestida apenas com o biquíni, sentiu a mão na sua bunda enquanto ele a apertava, fazendo-a ofegar. Ele descansou a cabeça em seu ombro e começou a beijar seu pescoço, deixando uma trilha de beijos molhados.

"Deus, você tem um gosto tão bom! Tipo baunilha e morangos", ele sussurrou.

Afastando-se dela, mas ainda segurando-a, seus olhos encontraram os dela. Nesse momento Isabella viu seus olhos verdes ficarem quase negros com luxúria e desejo.

"Você tem alguma idéia do que diabos você faz comigo, Isabella? Não consigo me concentrar... Eu mal consigo dormir... Eu não consigo tirar você da minha mente..."

Isabella sussurrou, "Edward, eu-"

"Shh... Eu não terminei. Você é como uma maldita droga para mim, a minha própria marca pessoal de heroína. Só quero tentar uma coisa... ficar bem parada.."

Eles haviam parado de dançar nesse ponto. Edward ainda segurando Isabella nos braços, inclinou a cabeça para mais perto dela, movendo-se tão lentamente. Isabella tentou mover-se tambpem, apenas para ser parada.

"Não se mova." Sua voz era dura quando ele falou.

Pouco antes de seus lábios estarem prestes a tocar os dela, ele disse, "Eu não beijo alguém desde... bem, eu não consigo me lembrar..."

Seus lábios encontraram os dela e ele começou simples, apenas com os lábios fechados. Seus lábios estavam ainda no começo, e, em seguida, ele moveu lentamente, finalmente abrindo os lábios parcialmente antes de deslizar a língua para fora para saborear o lábio inferior. _Porra, até mesmo os seus lábios tem gosto de morangos,_ pensou. Ele abriu os olhos para olhar para Isabella, seus lábios ainda nos dela, movendo-se quase que de forma fantasmagórica enquanto continuou a saboreá-la.

Ele murmurou: "Eu vou para o inferno por isso!"

Ele pegou seu rosto com as mãos e beijou-a com força e profundamente, incapaz de resistir à tentação por mais tempo. Sua língua deslizando em sua boca, saboreando-a, finalmente, ambos gemeram pela profundidade do beijo. Ele apoiou-a contra a parede, rosnando como se ele não conseguisse o suficiente. Mas, de repente, houve uma batida na porta, o que levou os dois a se afastar, ambos estavam atordoados e seus lábios inchados pelo beijo intenso.

A porta estava se abrindo lentamente...

Seus olhos arregalaram―assustados ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntavam quem os tinha apanhado. O alívio que ambos sentiram quando viram Alice ali foi esmagador. _Droga isso foi perto_, ambos pensaram. Edward e Bella ainda estavam muito ofegantes devido a sua sessão não planejada de amassos.

Ela limpou a garganta. "Hum... Isabella, seus pais estão procurando por você. Vou dizer-lhes que estava no banheiro, okay? Embora, Edward, você pode querer pensar em coisas desagradáveis sobre seus pais para manter a sua excitação sob controle antes de se juntar a nós," ela disse, e então riu enquanto fechou a porta do quarto de Edward.

Edward puxou seu cabelo. "Porra! Isso não pode continuar acontecendo comigo, eu estava certo, eu vou para o inferno assim. Estou indo mais e mais rápido, enquanto conversamos."

Isabella ficou ali enquanto Edward vociferava. Ele olhou para ela. "Por que diabos você tem que ser filha do meu melhor amigo? Jesus... Eu deveria levar um tiro apenas por pensar sobre as coisas que quero fazer com você!"

Isabella, em seguida, saiu do seu transe: "Então por que você continua fazendo isso? Por que eu? Eu não pedi por isso também, Edward."

Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro. "Eu estava indo muito bem até que você dançou na minha vida. Literalmente. Por que, você pergunta? Porque você é irresistível pra caralho. Nunca estive tão atraído por alguém na minha vida! Quero dizer, com certeza eu já tive meus casos, mas puta merda, quando estou perto de você eu sinto essa... faísca... essa eletricidade e isso é algo que eu nunca senti antes."

Isabella respondeu: "Nem eu... eu quero dizer, sim, tive um namorado, mas eu nunca senti essa energia intensa que parece fluir entre nós. O que exatamente você quer fazer comigo, Edward?"

Ele riu, quase ameaçadoramente e depois sorriu para Isabella. "Vamos apenas dizer que... não é o material sexual típico, Isabella. Eu estou nisso... bem, não o seu sexo baunilha normal do cotidiano. Você realmente não gostaria de saber."

"Oh, vamos lá, Edward... eu vou te dizer as minhas fantasias, se você me contar a sua", ela disse tão sedutoramente que fez seu pau contrair novamente.

Ele rosnou para ela, então respondeu: "Oh, Isabella... as minhas não são fantasias... eles são a realidade. Eu sou real. Eu não sou como qualquer um desses meninos em sua escola. Eu sou adulto, um homem de sangue quente. Você deve saber, você já sentiu o meu pau. " Recuperando o fôlego, ele disse: "É melhor você ir. Vamos falar sobre isso outra hora. Estarei lá embaixo em breve. Tenho que cuidar de uma coisa primeiro."

Isabella saiu do quarto, enquanto ele foi ao banheiro cuidar das suas coisas.

_Jesus, quantas vezes ele teria que se masturbar por causa dela? _ele se perguntou novamente.

Edward ficou aliviado quando finalmente saiu.

Isabella pode ter apenas dezesseis anos, mas ela não conhecia a ideia de ser sutil também. Toda vez que Edward disse algo, ela transformava em uma insinuação sexual. Até mesmo sua amiga Alice teve que pará-la antes que a tarde terminasse e Edward estava finalmente dando uma suspensão ao pensar sobre tudo o que já havia acontecido com a pequena atrevida.

* * *

**Edward teve um pequeno momento de consciência, mas não vai durar. O desejo é maior do que fazer o que seria "certo". Olha o perigo eles se pegando no quarto e qualquer um podendo aparecer lol**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem =D**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	8. Explodindo Novamente

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Explodindo Novamente**

Quando os Swans chegaram da casa dos Cullens, os pais de Isabella foram se deitar, mas não antes de dizer-lhe boa noite. Ela foi para o seu quarto e deitou em sua cama para pensar por um tempo. Quando ouviu o pai roncar, era a sua deixa.

Discando o número de Edward em seu telefone - ela o listou como Deus do Sexo. Tocou seis vezes e então Edward respondeu sem fôlego.

"Olá?"

Ele nem sequer olhou para o identificador.

"Bem... Olá, Edward." ela sorriu ao telefone.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc... Não é que Isabella está uma rapozinha sexy esta noite? O que? Você não se cansa? É isso?" ele perguntou, sorrindo ao telefone.

"Diga-me você, pois foi quem me disse para ligar", ela disse volta o quão sedutora podia.

"Hmm", ele gemeu, "Você sempre faz o que lhe dizem? Melhor ter cuidado... como você vai responder a isso, também."

Ela respondeu com uma pergunta. "Então... você vai me dizer exatamente o que gostaria de fazer comigo?"

"Melhor, ainda, Isabella, o que acha se eu lhe mostrar? Em vez de ir com seus pais para o próximo jogo, eu vou encontrá-la logo depois. Então vamos ver quantas vezes eu posso fazer você explodir antes de implorar para que eu pare?" Ele gemeu forte no telefone.

Isabella foi junto com Edward. "Você está se tocando de novo, Edward? Porque com certeza parece que você está."

Sua respiração estava completamente ofegante. Tudo o que ele podia pensar era em tê-la contra a parede do vestiário, fodendo com ela tão forte que ela não seria capaz de andar sozinha.

"Você é tão boa... tão apertada... e oh molhada pra caralho. Oh sim, você gosta quando eu sou rude, não é Isabella?" disse em voz alta para ela enquanto continuava a imaginar o que ele queria fazer com ela contra a parede de armários na próxima vez que eles estivessem sozinhos lá.

Jesus Cristo! Isabella estava encharcada enquanto ouvia Edward e ela precisava aliviar a pressão que estava construindo por causa dele. Suas palavras a estavam deixando louca e a dor entre suas pernas havia se tornado insuportável.

"Sim, eu gosto quando vejo meu pau deslizando para dentro e para fora muito rápido, coberto por seus sucos. Gosto de enterrar-me na sua boceta quente e molhada!"

Isabella tinha sido incapaz de resistir a tocar-se enquanto ele continuava a falar em voz alta sua fantasia. Ela trouxe um travesseiro na boca, deixando escapar um gemido alto quando ela gozou. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era pensar no pau duro de Edward em sua pequena boceta apertada quando ela inseriu um dedo dentro de si. Levou apenas algumas estocadas para fazê-la gozar.

"Ung!" ele gozou forte e rápido logo depois dela.

Depois de limpar a si mesmo, ele disse ao telefone: "Então, você já voltou para a Terra, baby? Ouvi esse grito abafado aí. E sim, Isabella eu estava obviamente batendo uma de novo. É um tema recorrente desde que você dançou em minha vida." Isabella ofegou quando o ouviu dizer a última frase. "Mas você sabe uma coisa? A coisa real será ainda melhor! Você vai ver, eu prometo. Te vejo às 10 na sexta à noite, querida. Oh e a propósito, eu já conversei sobre isso com Alice, ela vai nos encobrir com seus pais. Bons sonhos."

Isabella não sabia o que dizer sobre o fato de que ele fez planos sem sequer discutir com ela primeiro. Ela nem sequer teve tempo para responder antes que ele desligasse. Quando ela ligou de volta, só encontrou o seu correio de voz.

_"Você ligou para Edward Cullen do Grupo Volturi. Eu não posso atender agora, mas se você deixar uma mensagem, eu vou ligar de volta logo que estiver disponível. Obrigado e tenha um ótimo dia."_

Isabella decidiu deixar-lhe uma mensagem logo após o bip. "Olá, Edward. É Isabella, mas eu tenho certeza que você já sabe disso. Como diabos você que me deixa sem palavras com tanta frequência? Acho que vou ver na sexta à noite. Falo com você mais tarde, tchau."

Isabella estava se contorcendo embaixo do corpo de Edward. Ele estava comendo a sua boceta e mordendo seu clitóris. Ela não conseguia pensar, não conseguia respirar. Tudo o que ela queria era ele, isso é tudo o que importava. Sua língua estava lambendo todos os seus sucos enquanto ela esguichava em sua boca, gozando como nunca havia gozado antes. Ela gritou seu nome enquanto continuava o clímax.

De repente, ela acordou em sobressalto, pulando para fora da cama, com os cabelos grudando no seu rosto suado. Ela sentiu a umidade em sua calcinha, o efeito de ter outro sonho molhado por causa de Edward.

Ela se deixou cair em sua cama, tirando o cabelo que grudou em seu rosto. Essa foi a segunda vez que ela sonhou com Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Aiii que a coisa vai ficar boa! Eles vão se encontrar e... lalalala  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem please**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	9. Tanya e Isabella?

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Tanya e Isabella?**

Foi uma semana difícil para Edward. Ele teve várias reuniões com Jasper Whitlock para rever os planos para o novo clube. Eles haviam discutido sobre adicionar algumas salas VIP para danças privadas. Eles também falaram sobre o tipo de música que deve ser tocada nessas áreas, os horários, o clube deveria abrir a partir de tal hora e cobriu algumas idéias para as afterhours especiais também.

Edward também teve de encontrar-se com Tanya Volturi novamente. Eles jantaram, e falaram sobre quanto tempo o clube iria levar até estar funcionando. A construção levaria entre dois a três meses, dependendo das autorizações da cidade e, em seguida, o cronograma de decoração, bem como o tempo que levaria para encontrar, contratar e treinar uma equipe.

Tanya ficava fazendo a Edward a mesma pergunta em vez de se concentrar no que eles estavam lá para fazer, que era o trabalho.

"Eddie, quando é que vamos ficar juntos? Estou ficando cansada de esperar por você.", Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha antes de deixar a língua fazer a maioria do trabalho.

Edward deixou Tanya brincar com ele um pouco, mas assim que ela enfiou a língua em sua orelha, ele a empurrou para longe.

"Tanya, como eu disse antes, nós estamos mantendo isto," ele apontou entre ele e ela, "estritamente profissional daqui em diante."

Tanya sentou-se em sua cadeira e olhou fixamente para ele, chocada ao ver que ele não estava cedendo, mas ela não ia jogar a toalha. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria, e ela queria Edward. "Não ouse brincar comigo, Edward Cullen... Eu não vou esperar por você. Eu não sou uma dessas vadias que você gosta de ter por perto. Vou dar-lhe até o dia em que você obter as autorizações de construção... então vamos ver quem fica com o quê. Compreendeu?"

Edward sorriu e ele se inclinou para mais perto dela. "E eu te disse não vou tomar amavelmente as suas ameaças. Seu pai pode ser dono desta empresa, mas ele não é o meu dono. Você não é a minha dona, lembre-se disso. Agora tenha uma boa noite!"

Ele pagou a conta e foi embora. _É melhor essa vadia não ficar no meu caminho, ela não tem ideia de com quem está lidando_, ele pensou.

Edward e Isabella conversaram um pouco mais durante a semana. Só que eles eram breves e suaves, não houve sexo ao telefone por causa de como ele estava ocupado. Ele explicou-lhe que tinha uma semana de trabalho muito exigente, mas que ele não podia esperar para vê-la na sexta-feira.

Ainda assim, porém, Isabella sentiu como se Edward estivesse ignorando-a, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabia que tinha de trabalhar assim como ela tinha treinos e também manter suas notas altas.

Jake continuou pedindo-lhe uma segunda chance e finalmente a encurralou, mas ela foi direta com ele. "Olha, Jake, eu me importo com você, mas apenas como amigo."

"Você já tem um novo namorado ou alguma coisa, é isso?" ele perguntou.

"Não. Eu só estou ocupado com a escola, trabalhos de casa, e com a torcida. Só quero que sejamos amigos, tudo bem?" Bella estava tentando deixar isso ir fácil, mas ela realmente não estava interessada em tudo o que ele tinha a dizer.

Jake balançou a cabeça, mas não ia desistir ainda. Ele sabia que ele cometeu um erro com Jessica. Ela estava fazendo o seu caminho através do time de futebol inteiro, e agora ela estava atrás de Mike. Ela era uma vadia com um maiúsculo V-A-D-I-A.

Sexta-feira chegou antes que ela percebesse, e era hora de torcer. Elas fizeram suas rotinas e foram aplaudidas pelos alunos, que estavam batendo palmas e gritando seus nomes. Edward estava lá também, mas ele se escondeu onde ninguém pudesse vê-lo. Ele só tinha que ver Isabella antes de sua grande noite hoje. Ele mal podia esperar e tinha sentido muita falta dela. A torcida acabou antes que ele percebesse e tudo o que restava era esperar a hora do jogo.

Ele chegou cedo e pagou o seu bilhete antes e sentou-se na seção de visitantes. Ele não queria ser notado por sua família, mas ainda estava onde ele conseguia manter os olhos em Isabella. Ele mandou uma mensagem dizendo: 'Olhe bem!' porque ele sabia que ela estava procurando por ele. Ele a viu procurando por ele, mas ela não sabia onde ele estava sentado.

Quando o jogo terminou Edward entrou e esperou por Isabella ir até o seu carro. Ele agradeceu a Alice por cobrir eles, quando ela saiu. Ela sorriu e disse:"Na verdade, tenho meus próprios planos hoje à noite, então vocês dois se divirtam."

Isabella saiu do vestiário e quando ela viu Edward encostado no capô de seu carro, pensou, _Deus ele parece tão sexy apenas parado ali_. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa de botões preta, mostrando um pouco de seu peito, como de costume, e o jeans escuro baixo que acentuava a área da sua virilha fez Bella tremer. Ela poderia dizer que ele já estava ostentando uma semi ereção.

Ela se aproximou dele enquanto ele estava sentado em seu carro e ele estava olhando para ela sedutoramente. Seus olhos verdes estavam mais ônix que o habitual, um sinal de que ele estava excitado com os planos que tinha para ela.

"Olá, Edward. C-como você está esta noite?" Isabella perguntou um pouco nervosa.

"Melhor agora que você está aqui. Tem sido uma semana muito longa. Pronta?" ele perguntou com sua voz aveludada.

Ela assentiu e ele levou a palma de sua mão e pousou-a na extremidade inferior de suas costas enquanto ele a levava para o lado do passageiro de seu carro. Ela ainda estava usando seu uniforme de torcida, mas tinha colocado um casaco por cima.

Ele abriu a porta e lhe permitiu deslizar para dentro e, em seguida, fechou a porta antes que corresse para o lado do motorista, e entrar. Ele olhou para Isabella quando ligou o motor e sorriu fazendo-a corar. Com um sorriso, ele ligou o rádio e o seu iPod. A primeira que veio foi _Whistle._

Ambos estavam ouvindo as letras quando Isabella pôs a mão no console central. Ela olhou para Edward várias vezes, mas ele olhava para frente enquanto dirigia. A respiração de Bella se tornou um pouco mais forte quando as insinuações da música continuaram.

Outra música começou a tocar, e desta vez foi _OMG_ do Usher. Edward colocou sua mão sobre a de Bella, usando o polegar, ele começou a massagear a palma da sua mão. Isabella sentiu a umidade começar a se acumular entre as pernas. Edward sentiu como seu pau queria estourar através da sua calça, a necessidade de ficar livre e no interior de Isabella.

_Em breve... muito em breve_, ele disse para si mesmo.

Ele então levou a mão dela ao rosto e colocou seu dedo indicador na boca. Bella, sentindo o calor da sua boca na palma da mão, suspirou. Ela respirou fundo, enquanto ele continuava a chupar o seu dedo, até mesmo mordiscando-lhe um pouco enquanto estava fazendo-a gemer com a necessidade.

Edward deslizou o dedo da boca e Bella olhou para ele novamente, enquanto ele deu um sorriso convencido. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo com ela. A próxima coisa que ela percebeu é que sua mão estava em sua coxa, subindo mais e mais até que estava sob sua saia. _You Know You Want Me_ começou a pulsar através do sistema de som.

Edward deslizou seu dedo completamente sob seu shorts, sentindo os lábios de sua vagina. Ela estava tão molhada. Ele rosnou enquanto continuou a conduzir para mais longe da escola. Até agora ela não sabia onde eles estavam, mas eles definitivamente estavam fora dos limites da cidade de Forks.

Ele começou a bombear dentro e fora de sua boceta suculenta com o dedo, acrescentar o segundo foi gatilho de Bella e ela gritou.

"Oh... Deus!"

Arqueando as costas do assento, seu peito destacou-se, e ela continuou a gemer enquanto gozou.

"Isso te fez se sentir bem, Isabella? Basta esperar até que seja o meu pau aí dentro, então isso vai ser ainda melhor, querida."

Ele tomou sua mão, a qual ele havia chupado e colocou em seu pênis. Ela podia sentir o quão duro ele estava. Edward gemeu quando ela começou a mover a mão para cima e para baixo em seu eixo coberto pelo pano, então ele aumentou o jogo e colocou três dedos na buceta dela e usou o polegar para brincar com seu clitóris.

Bella já estava se contorcendo ainda mais rápido em seu assento enquanto ele bombeava dentro e fora de seu calor úmido.

"Goze para mim, baby. Goze para mim de novo!" ele ordenou enquanto dirigia e Bella ficou tensa, a respiração mais forte e ela estava ofegando por ar. Ele podia sentir seu corpo tremer mais uma vez.

"Deixe ir, Isabella, você sabe que você quer!" Ele rosnou e apertou forte o seu clitóris, desencadeando um orgasmo nela que ela nunca tinha sentido antes.

Ela gritou seu nome enquanto veio com os dedos, encharcando seu short e seu assento. Seu corpo estremeceu, os dedos dos pés enrolado, e ela estava perdida em euforia.

Ela olhou para Edward, que estava no caminho de colocar os dedos. que ele tinha acabado de ter em sua boceta, na boca e provou seus sucos pela primeira vez.

"Ah... baby" Ele rosnou, "Eu não posso esperar para ter essa sua boceta."

Eles finalmente estavam estacionados em um hotel. Edward foi para o lado dela e ajudou-a a sair. Ela começou a ir para a recepção quando ele parou. Ele ergueu a mão com a chave e, a levou para o quarto. Abrindo a porta, ele empurrou Isabella delicadamente para dentro antes de fechar a porta, o sinal de 'Não Perturbe' já no lugar.

Antes que ela percebesse, Edward tinha Bella contra a porta e beijando-a com força.

"Eu estive esperando para tê-la sozinha assim desde o momento que conheci você, Isabella."

Ele começou a despi-la ali mesmo contra a porta...

* * *

**Não me batam com esse final hahahaha a autora que parou ai, não tenho culpa LOL **

**Perceberam que troquei o nome para inglês né? Foi a pedido da autora. Ela leu as reviews de vocês (usou o translate, mas leu haha) e viu o quanto vocês estão amando a fic *-***

**Comentem bastante e eu posto o 10 em breve**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	10. Empurrando

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Empurrando**

Isabella ficou parada contra a porta do quarto do hotel, enquanto ele continuava a despi-la. Edward estava beijando-a enquanto ele puxou e tirou suas roupas. Uma vez ela estava usando nada além do sutiã e shorts, ele a levou para a cama e a deitou. Ele pairava sobre ela e sorvia em sua quase nudez.

Finalmente seus olhos se encontraram e eles se olharam com espanto. Edward nunca tinha sentido essa conexão com alguém em toda a sua vida e Isabella estava impotente sob seu feitiço. Ela não estava cem por cento certa do que sua expressão significava, mas estava nervosa demais para perguntar.

"Eu queria você desde o primeiro dia em que te conheci", ele disse antes de beijá-la profundamente e permitindo que a língua dele fizesse parte do trabalho. Ela estava arranhando as suas costas, tentando desesperadamente deixá-lo nu como ela, mas não teve muito sucesso em sua primeira tentativa, uma vês que Edward estava sobre controle.

"Edward, eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo. Eu quero você... muito."

Edward rosnou e rolou Isabella até que ela estivesse em cima com as costas contra a cabeceira da cama em uma posição sentada. Ele moveu seu cabelo para fora do caminho, beijando ao longo de sua garganta. Seus lábios desciam em direção a seu peito e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, permitindo-lhe melhor acesso a todos os seus pontos sensíveis. Ele desabotoou o sutiã e jogou no chão. Seus lábios encontraram os seus mamilos rosados tensos e ele chupou com força, fazendo com que Isabella se esfreguasse em em seu pênis duro.

Ambos estavam gemendo de desejo, mas a necessidade de Edward tê-la totalmente exposta para o seu prazer visual o estimulou em primeiro lugar. Edward rapidamente a ajudou a tirar o shorts, sabendo que uma vez que eles estivessem fora, ela estaria completamente nua. Isabella foi mais vitoriosa em sua segunda tentativa de tirar a roupa Edward e desabotoou a calça jeans, deslizando-a para fora dele e subiu de volta em seu colo.

Seus dedos foram direto para seu núcleo molhado. Edward deslizou suavemente entre suas dobras, testando disposição da sua boceta para o seu pau duro. Ela estava tão molhada e necessitada, seus ruídos incitando-o. Isabella gemeu quando Edward continuou brincando com ela, levando-a para um outro orgasmo, mas ela teria que esperar porque ele tinha outros planos.

Ele queria ela agora... queria que ela viesse em seu pênis necessitado em vez de seus dedos neste momento.

Ambos romperam com o beijo que ele foi abrir uma gaveta, onde já tinha colocado o preservativo.

Isabella parou e disse: "Eu estou tomando pílula, eu quero sentir você dentro de mim... só você."

Enquanto isso ia contra todas as fibras do seu ser, Edward cedeu. Ele não podia negar que a ideia de nada entre eles era tudo o que ele queria também.

Ele ajudou Isabella quando ela pegou seu pênis e alinhou com sua boceta. Ele a puxou para baixo sobre ela, embora ela estivesse tentando ir devagar. Edward não podia manter-se devagar. Ele precisava estar revestido dentro dela, sentindo sua boceta tomar o seu pênis tão profundamente quanto podia.

_Porra, ela é apertada, mas tão quente e molhada, _ele pensou.

"Você é boa pra caralho!" ele gritou quando arqueou as costas, querendo nada mais do que ser enterrado tão profundamente quanto podia. Bella tentou ficar parada, mesmo que apenas por um momento, percebendo que ela nunca me sentiu tão completa antes. Ela engasgou quando finalmente sentiu que ele encheu seu interior.

Edward inclinou-se e tomou um de seus mamilos em sua boca, tomando seu tempo chupando e beliscando antes de ir para o outro enquanto ele empurrava dentro dela repetidamente. Isabella apertou os quadris para baixo, o clitóris esfregando contra ele com cada deslizar.

Ambos estavam ofegando enquanto se moviam, empurrando em sincronia um com o outro. Ele não podia acreditar o quão boa ela era. Era como se ela fosse feita para ele, e ele para ela.

Um leve brilho de suor se formou em seus corpos enquanto se moviam. Isabella precisava de mais atrito, então ela começou a saltar para cima e para baixo sobre Edward. Ele estava hipnotizado por seu peito subindo e descendo com o movimento. O atrito que ela estava criando esta bom.

"Oh merda, Edward, isso é tão bom!" Isabella gritou. Ela foi mais rápido e mais rápido até que sentiu seu estômago começa a apertar.

Edward sentiu a boceta dela começar a apertar e puxá-lo mais fundo em seu núcleo. Os músculos de Isabella estremeceram e apertaram em seu pênis, enquanto ele estava completamente preso quando a sentiu gozar em seu pau pela primeira vez.

Ela soltou um gemido alto quando veio.

Edward precisava de sua libertação por isso ele virou-a de costas e jogou as pernas sobre os ombros, enchendo-a mais profundamente na nova posição. Sua vagina ainda estava tentando ordenhar seu pênis. Ele foi empurrado para ela rapidamente, indo mais e mais profundo com cada movimento, grunhindo enquanto empurrava para mais.

"Oh, Isabella! Porra você é tão boa. Tão apertada e molhada!" ele gemeu. Ele beijou seu pescoço, enquanto continuava a bater em seu núcleo molhado, dobrando-a quase ao meio para fazê-lo.

Ele agarrou a cabeceira da cama, prendendo as pernas entre a cabeça e os braços, porque ele precisava de mais força quando mergulhava nela. Edward gemeu quando a sentiu gozar pela segunda vez. Isso era tudo o que precisava e ele a seguiu.

Seu corpo estremeceu enquanto sua semente foi lançada dentro dela. Ele rosnou o nome dela, bombeando mais duas vezes antes de finalmente liberar suas pernas e, em seguida, cair em cima de Isabella.

Edward estava completa e totalmente gasto. Ele nunca tinha ficado tão fora do ar em sua vida. Ele se colocou um pouco de lado para não colocar todo o seu peso sobre ela enquanto se recuperava. Quando ele finalmente saiu dela e rolou de costas ao seu lado, ele perdeu completamente a ligação de ser um com ela.

Enquanto voltou para a terra, ele percebeu que tinha simplesmente fodido a filha de seu melhor amigo, mas a sensação era tão fodidamente perfeita que ele não podia sequer começar a se arrepender.

* * *

**ARMARIA QUE O TREM PEGOU FOGO! Esses dois são um perigo, e só fica cada vez melhor, digo a vocês que o próximo capítulo é oh *abana***

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando :D**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	11. Conhecendo um ao outro

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Conhecendo um ao outro**

Isabella e Edward apenas ficaram lá por um momento percebendo o que aconteceu. Embora Isabella nunca tenha experimentado esses sentimentos antes de Edward, uma parte dela ainda estava completamente perplexa com o que tinham feito.

_Oh meu Deus, eu dormi com o melhor amigo do meu pai, _ela pensou consigo mesma.

Depois de terem ambos normalizado suas respirações, Isabella virou-se para o rosto de Edward. Ela colocou as mãos em seu peito nu; os cabelos de seu peito fazendo cócegas em suas mãos. Seus olhos encontraram os dela quando ele se inclinou e beijou os lábios inchados.

"Isso foi incrível, Isabella. Eu nunca me senti tão conectado a qualquer pessoa em toda a minha existência. E só para que você saiba, não, eu não me arrependo", ele disse sorrindo para ela. Ela ficou aliviada ao saber isso e atacou seus lábios novamente.

"Sim, foi incrível, Edward. Eu também nunca senti esse tipo de conexão nos parecemos ter." Ela continuou a beijá-lo novamente e novamente.

"Então..." ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo depois que eles pararam de se beijar e o que os fez rir.

"Hum, como é que vamos fazer isso, Edward? Quero dizer..." Edward tinha deixado Isabella falar primeiro, mas ela ainda estava tentando descobrir como estava se sentindo.

Edward sorriu e olhou para Isabella. "Eu sei o que você está perguntando, Isabella E sim, precisamos manter nosso relacionamento de forma discreta. Não se preocupe... esse será o nosso lugar por um tempo até que o meu apartamento esteja livre." Edward pegou a pergunta nos olhos de Isabella então continuou. "Eu tenho um apartamento em Port Angeles, mas eu aluguei antes de saber que estaria me mudando de volta para cá, então eu tenho que esperar antes que possa voltar. Ah, e essa mensagem que você deixou, eu deixei você sem palavras, huh? " Edward perguntou a Isabella franzindo a sobrancelha.

"Oh, sim, isso. Bem você deixou." Isabella realmente não queria falar sobre isso e desviou, esperando que Edward não iria pegá-la. "Então, nós vamos vir aqui para a nossa pequena diversão, então?"

Edward riu e disse: "Claro. Você achou que isso era uma coisa de uma vez?" Ela assentiu. "Oh, Isabella, você tem muito a aprender sobre mim, querida. Você e eu estamos apenas começando," ele disse antes de beijar seus lábios novamente e pairar sobre ela.

"Ah, é mesmo? Bem, então me ensine como gozar, Edward," Isabella ronronou em seu ouvido.

Edward sorriu e virou a cabeça para pegar os lábios de Isabella mais uma vez. "Oh minha querida, eu acho que nós criamos um monstro."

Deslizando o rosto debaixo das cobertas, ele beijou sua barriga, descendo em direção a seus quadris, fazendo-a rir enquanto ele foi sem parar, até que ele chegou a sua boceta. Ela ainda estava molhada, e quando sentiu sua língua degustar do seu núcleo molhado mais uma vez, ela gemeu. Ele rosnou quando sua língua provou sua essência, mais uma vez. Ele não podia ter o bastante dela enquanto engolia os seus sucos, como um homem com uma sede insaciável.

"Oh, Edward... Mmm... Isso é tão bom!" ela riu e gemeu ao mesmo tempo.

Isabella podia sentir cada vibração de seus rosnados e grunhidos. Ele deslizou seu polegar contra o clitóris inchado e pressionou-o suavemente e, em seguida, começou a circular-lo, mais e mais rápido. Edward sentiu Isabella esfregar e empurrar sua boceta em seu rosto e enterrou sua língua tão profundo em seu núcleo quanto podia.

Isabella não conseguia aguentar a pressão por mais tempo; simplesmente era muito para segurar. Seus dedos enrolaram e seu estômago vibrou com borboletas enquanto sua boceta apertava com os dedos. Ele continuou bombeando seus dedos dentro dela quando ela gozou forte e rápido, Edward não estava disposto a parar.

Ele moveu-se rapidamente por baixo das cobertas e puxou-a para a beira da cama, colocando sobre os joelhos e as mãos. Com a bunda para o ar, Edward pegou um punhado da sua bunda, alinhou o seu pênis e a penetrou. Ele soltou sua bunda, agarrou seus quadris e investiu nela.

Edward precisava dela mais angulada e puxou-a pelos cabelos. Isabella estava com as costas arqueadas pela mudança de ângulo. Ele soltou os seus cabelos e rudemente apalpou seus seios, apertando os mamilos também.

Ela gemeu e ele resmungou: "Ah... você gosta disso... não é, Isabella? Você gosta disso rude... não é mesmo, querida?"

Isabella não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo com seu corpo. Ela estava em chamas, sua boceta nunca tinha estado tão molhada antes, nem mesmo com Jake. Ela podia sentir a umidade escorrer na sua coxa enquanto Edward investia em sua boceta repetidamente que a levou para longe novamente.

"Ah... meu... Deus! Porra, Edward―isso é demais!"

Edward gemeu, ignorando-a e ele foi ainda mais profundo e mais rápido. Seu corpo estava começando a convulsionar com cada impulso. Ele tinha que fazê-la gozar antes de si mesmo novamente.

"Diga meu nome, Isabella!" ele ordenou ela.

Isabella estava respirando com dificuldade, ele estava ofegando. "E-Ed... oh foda... me, essas sensações―"

Edward soltou um de seus seios e virou o rosto dela direção dele, beijando-a profundamente. Quando ele se afastou e ordenou novamente pela sua resposta.

"Diga meu nome, Isabella. Diga!"

Demorou um pouco, enquanto ela se contorcia com todos os seus movimentos. Ela não podia realmente pensar ou até mesmo respirar, mas ela finalmente disse, "Edward", e saiu em um ofegar forte.

Ela gozou novamente e Edward sentiu em seu pau enquanto investia em sua boceta. Ele estava tão perto que ele exigiu que ela dissesse o nome dele.

"Grite, Isabella, diga o meu nome mais alto!"

Ela estava à beira de apertar o seu pênis e gritou seu nome tão alto que podia.

"Edward! Oh porra, Edward!"

Foi com isso se desfazendo que ele se lançou dentro dela de novo, nunca realmente deixando-a descer do seu orgasmo. Ele gritou o nome dela para o mundo ouvir.

"Isabella!"

Depois de mais duas investidas, desabaram sobre a cama, ambos ofegantes. Seu cabelo estava suado e Isabella podia sentir a umidade contra sua bochecha.

Eles se viraram e olharam nos olhos um do outro e ao mesmo tempo disseram: "Wow!"

"Porra, isso foi incrível, Isabella. Você vai ser a minha morte. Eu juro, querida." Ele rosnou antes de sugar o seu lábio em sua boca.

Seu relógio apitou, indicando que era meia-noite. Seu estômago roncou e assim o fez de Isabella. Em vez de sair, ele pediu uma pizza que poderia ser entregue no seu quarto. Antes de ir tomar um banho, disse Isabella que havia dinheiro em sua carteira para pagar o cara quando ele chegasse lá. Ela assentiu e, embora ela queria se juntar a ele no chuveiro, decidiu esperar até que ele terminasse.

Quinze minutos depois, Isabella ouviu uma batida em sua porta. Ela colocou a camisa de Edward e foi atender a porta. O cara da pizza ficou olhando estupidamente para Isabella quando ela abriu a porta. Disse-lhe o preço e ela tirou o dinheiro de sua carteira. Todas as notas que Edward tinha era de cinquenta dólares.

"Me desculpe, eu não tenho trocado, então pode ficar", disse ela sentindo-se desconfortável com o seu olhar malicioso.

O rapaz então disse com voz rouca: "Que tal eu pegar o seu número, e eu posso te dar o troco." Ele lambeu os lábios depois que ele falou.

Ela arfou, sem saber o que dizer para o homem. Ele era um homem mais velho com cabelos grisalhos e o pensamento de ser tocada por ele a enojou. De repente, Edward apareceu.

Ele se ergueu na frente de Isabella e rosnou para o homem. "Tire os olhos da minha mulher, porra! Eu preciso ligar para o seu gerente e falar com ele sobre a maneira que você faz as entregas?"

O homem gaguejou, "N-não s-senhor."

"Então pegue os cinquenta dólares e suma." Edward bateu a porta e se virou para Isabella. Ela estava chocada e seus olhos cravaram nos dela, tudo o que ela viu foi luxúria e ira, tudo em um, enquanto ele olhava para ela.

"O que diabos você está fazendo atendendo a porta usando apenas minha camisa? Mesmo que você pareça tão saborosa, eu sinto a necessidade de lembrá-la que eu não compartilho, porra, Isabella! Você se lembra disso?" ele exclamou quando apoiou-a contra a parede do quarto.

Ele pegou a caixa de pizza e colocou sobre a cama e, em seguida, pressionou ela entre ele e a parede.

Inclinando-se em Isabella, Edward rosnou, "Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta Isabella e espero uma resposta. Eu não disse a você que eu não compartilho, porra?"

Isabella estava tão excitada pelo ciúme de Edward e seu modo homem das cavernas agora. Ela sentiu a umidade escorrer de sua vagina. Seu coração e seu pulso estavam rápidos mais uma vez.

"E-eu s-sinto muito. Eu não gostei do jeito que ele estava olhando para mim." Sua voz sumiu quando Edward pegou a mão dela com a sua, deslizando o dedo até o seu ponto pulsante

Com um sorriso discreto, Edward disse, "Tsc, tsc, tsc. Eu acredito que minha Isabella está excitada por meu comportamento rude, então o que vamos fazer com isso?" enquanto ele gemia.

"E-Edward... Eu não posso pensar quando você está assim comigo", ela sussurrou olhando em seus olhos encapuzados.

Com seu sorriso torto, ele disse: "Hmm... então isso é o que parece. Eu amo que tenho esse efeito em você. E isso me torna inacreditável, Isabella. Mas nós dois estamos com fome e precisamos comer. Você precisa da sua energia para quando fizermos atividades divertidas mais tarde," ele disse antes de se afastar de Isabella.

Isabella ficou surpresa quando ele deixou-a contra a parede, sem nenhum beijo. Ela rapidamente se sentou na cama quando ele pegou duas águas da geladeira e eles começaram a comer a pizza.

"Antes―no início desta semana, Edward, você disse que não tinha beijado ninguém em anos. Como isso é possível?" Isabella perguntou antes de dar uma mordida de sua pizza.

Edward olhando nos olhos de Isabella disse: "Hum... boa pergunta. Como você sabe, eu obviamente não sou de sexo baunilha. Meu estilo tende a ser mais, como eu explico isso? Porra, eu estou em uma espécie de sexo pervertido. Me ensinaram que o beijo torna tudo muito pessoal, especialmente se fosse apenas sobre a satisfação mútua. Mas com você, é completamente pessoal," ele disse enquanto finalizava o seu último pedaço e tomou um gole de sua água.

"Entendo", disse Isabella. "Então, onde, ou quem, ensinou a você sobre o pervertido então?" , perguntou ela.

Edward jogou seus guardanapos fora, juntamente com sua garrafa vazia. Ele olhou para Isabella, ainda em sua camisa de botões e com as mãos encontraram suas pernas.

"Isabella, eu vou lhe dizer mais sobre mim depois, mas agora eu tenho mais algumas coisas que quero te ensinar." Suas mãos se arrastaram por todo o caminho para o rosto dela, ele a puxou para um beijo.

"Edward", ela gemeu antes da sua língua procurar a dele. Ela amou toda a atenção que Edward lhe deu.

Edward sorriu através do seu beijo antes de separar para falar. "O quê? Não me diga que você não gosta disso."

Ela riu enquanto seus lábios arrastaram por um ponto sensível atrás da sua orelha. "Claro que eu gosto, mas-"

Seus lábios encontraram os dela e ele a cortou com um beijo profundo e faminto. "Então, não lute." Ele disse enquanto deitou-a lentamente de costas, batendo no colchão com suavidade. Ele estava em cima dela, beijando-a profundamente e ela finalmente sucumbiu a suas habilidades de beijador.

"Mmm", ela gemeu quando ele continuou seu ataque.

Ele afastou de seus lábios um pouco e murmurou: "Bem melhor assim, baby."

Ele mergulhou de volta em seu beijo de novo, só que desta vez ele não a soltou. Eles continuaram a tarefa maravilhosa de degustar e descobrir o que tanto eles gostavam.

* * *

**Esses dois só ficam mais WOW! O Edward todo ciumento e possessivo, adoro, e pelo visto a Bella adora ainda mais HAHAHA**

**Obg pelas reviews e continuem a comentar**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Autoridade

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Autoridade**

Isabella e Edward adormeceram por volta das três horas da manhã. O celular de Isabella tocou, acordando ambos com um gemido. Isabella pegou o celular enquanto ela olhava e viu que tinha três chamadas não atendidas de Alice.

Ela ouviu a caixa postal e a voz de Alice ecoou. "Bem, eu acho que vocês dois se divertiram na noite passada. Só liguei porque seus pais ligaram e disseram que queriam você em casa ao meio-dia. Eu disse que você estava no chuveiro quando ligaram para que eles não suspeitassem de algo. Falo com você mais tarde."

Edward gemeu e, em seguida, disse: "Quem estava ligando?"

"Alice", Isabella respondeu a Edward. "Ela me ligou para informar que os meus pais me querem em casa ao meio-dia."

"Isso é bom, baby. Que horas são agora?" sua voz ainda era áspera quando acordava, esfregando o rosto com as mãos enquanto ele se virou de costas para o colchão.

"Só um pouco depois das dez." Bella respondeu enquanto deitou-se.

Edward gemeu e virou para ficar em cima de Isabella. "Bom, o que nos dá tempo suficiente para mais uma rodada, em seguida, café da manhã. Parece bom?" ele perguntou, sem a intenção de esperar por uma resposta. Ele atacou os lábios com um beijo ardente.

Isabella gemeu em seu beijo virando-o, então ele estava deitado e ela montada nele. Ele empurrou o cabelo dela para trás de seu rosto quando ele a beijou.

"Nossa, nossa... Isabella quer assumir o controle, é isso?" Ele sorriu enquanto se beijavam.

Ela já estava molhada e eles estavam nus. Isabella pegou sua mão e guiou seu pau duro para dentro de seu núcleo molhado, gemendo enquanto ele a preenchia.

"Tão apertada e molhada pra caralho... Porra, eu adoro que a minha menina está sempre pronta para que eu lhe foda!" Edward disse enquanto arqueava as costas e mergulhou mais fundo na boceta molhada dela.

Ele levou um de seus mamilos em sua boca, enquanto apertava o outro. Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás, amando a sensação de formigamento que ele estava criando ao longo de todo o seu corpo. Os dois continuaram a empurrar e moer juntos, desejando o pico do êxtase.

Logo, os dois gozaram gritando os nomes um do outro. Eles tomaram um banho juntos, e Edward fez uma nota mental de que na próxima vez eles precisavam fazer sexo no chuveiro. Depois de se vestir, saíram para comer. Edward sugeriu IHOP e Isabella disse que era o seu lugar favorito.

Levou vinte minutos para voltarem para a cidade e pararem no restaurante. Eles pediram a garçonete por uma cabone para que eles pudessem se sentar mais próximos sem trazer muita atenção para si mesmos. A garçonete veio e pegou os pedidos, então Edward conduziu o café.

Edward discutiu com Isabella como sua empresa estava e o que ele estava supervisionando. Ele disse a ela que o clube deveria estar pronto para abrir esperançosamente em dois ou três meses. O café da manhã veio e eles começaram a comer. O sino acima da porta tocou, alertando a garçonete sobre novos clientes. Olhando para cima Isabella viu Jake com Tyler, um de seus amigos do futebol.

Jake olhou em volta e viu Isabella sentada com Edward e caminhou até ela. Isabella não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que tinha que vir com algo já que ela estava lá com Edward.

"Olá, Isabella. O que você fazendo aqui? E quem é seu amigo?" Jake perguntou, olhando para Edward o que fez Edward fazer o mesmo.

"Este é Edward, um amigo da família. Edward este é Jake", ela respondeu, apresentando ambos os homens. Jake estendeu a mão para Edward apertar e Edward pegou a mão dele, mas apertou forte e fez Jake estremecer um pouco.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward. Você é amigo de Charlie, certo?" Jake perguntou.

"Sim, nós temos sido amigos por um longo tempo. Nós apenas acabamos nos reencontrando quando me mudei de volta de New York," Edward disse para Jake.

"Ah, eu vejo. Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Isabella, eu vou te ver amanhã no treino." Jake piscou para ela e depois se afastou.

Edward rosnou. Ele não gostou da forma que Jake estava olhando para Isabella. Ele queria que ela ficasse longe de Jake, mas ele sabia que era impossível, já que ela era uma líder de torcida.

Ele olhou diretamente para Isabella. "Então este Jake, é o seu ex, huh?"

Ela olhou para Edward e encontrou seus olhos. "Sim, como você sabe?"

"Alice me disse. O quê? Era um segredo que vocês dois estiveram juntos? Há quanto tempo vocês terminaram, afinal? E qual foi o motivo?"

"Apenas uns dois meses, e não, não era um segredo. Ele me traiu com a puta escola é por isso que nós terminamos. Edward, parece que você está irritado. Você está bem?" ela perguntou, cheia de preocupação.

"Eu não gosto do fato de que ele piscou para você, Isabella. Você sabe que eu não compartilho, mas você não fez nada para fazê-lo se afastar. Inferno, você foi totalmente amigável com o idiota! Será que ele está tentando voltar a ficar com você?"

Isabella olhou para longe de Edward quando ele a repreendeu. Ela não queria irritar Edward, mas ela sabia que não podia mentir também. Então, ela assentu.

"Isso foi um sim, Isabella?"

"Sim", ela disse calmamente.

"Eu entendi. E você acha que é apropriado deixar ele seguir com isso e causar dor em mim ao mesmo tempo? Você precisa fazê-lo entender que vocês _não _vão voltar a ficar juntos, entendido?" ele disse com firmeza para ela.

Ela olhou em seus olhos e concordou. "Sim, eu entendo. Edward, você não tem nada com o que se preocupar, apesar de tudo. Eu não quero ele de volta."

"Bom. Como eu disse no início, eu sou mais do que o homem o suficiente para você, Isabella. Que eu nunca vou deixar você carente e você sabe disso. Agora vamos, meu apetite foi arruinado."

Edward levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Isabella para ajudá-la. Ele deixou algum dinheiro em cima da mesa para a garçonete. Ele pagou o seu ticket, e então olhou para Jake, que estava sentado em uma mesa do outro lado. Os dois trocaram olhares enquanto Edward escoltou Isabella para fora.

A viagem de volta foi gasta em silêncio. Eles foram se encontrar com Alice para que ela pudesse levar Isabella casa. Edward realmente queria fazer isso, mas ele não queria que eles fossem vistos juntos, especialmente por seus pais. Ele viu Alice parada e estacionou seu carro atrás do dela, desligou a ignição e, em seguida, ajudou Isabella a sair do carro.

Ele pegou suas coisas no porta malas antes de cumprimentar a Alice sorrindo. Ela estava cheia de energia nesta manhã.

"Se divertiram?" ela perguntou.

Ambos sorriram. Edward falou: "Sim, nós nos divertimos, até que encontramos o Jake na IHOP. Talvez você possa ajudar Isabella a esclarecer as coisas com ele, pois ela é muito legal para lidar com isso adequadamente?"

"Claro," Alice disse, olhando entre os dois: "Eu posso lidar com Jake. Pronta para ir Isabella?"

Isabella assentiu e virou-se para Edward. Seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha. "Então... hum... será que estamos ficando juntos no próximo fim de semana?"

Assentindo em resposta, Edward continuou em voz alta: "Absolutamente. Tive um ótimo momento, Isabella."

"Eu também", ela disse, sentindo-se ligeiramente amolecida pela mudança no comportamento de Edward.

Isabella estava meio nervosa enquanto Alice disse que ela estaria esperando no carro por Isabella. Edward ergueu o queixo com o dedo, querendo o seu rosto olhando diretamente para ele. Ele estava sorrindo e fez o coração de Isabella pular.

Chegando mais perto de seus lábios, ele murmurou, "Eu nunca vou ter o suficiente de seus lábios."

Ele beijou-a longa e profundamente, deslizando a língua em sua boca, enquanto Isabella gemeu. Ele sorriu com o beijo, sabendo que ele fez a sua necessidade doer com apenas um beijo.

Edward finalmente quebrou o beijo e sussurrou: "Até a próxima semana, baby."

Ele abriu a porta do carro de Alice para Isabella e ajudou-a a entrar. Ambas as senhoritas acenaram quando elas foram embora. Ele voltou para seu carro novo e voltou para sua casa. Sim, livrar-se do motorista e comprar um carro novo era um investimento inteligente para o seu futuro.

* * *

**Bella bem safadinha haha Encontro desagradável com Jacob, será que isso pode se tornar um problema? **

**Um aviso aqui, muitas pensam que o Edward é Dominante e ele NÃO é, okay? Ele só é muito possessivo, ciumento e safado haha**

**Continuem comentando que eu postarei em breve**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. Inquisições

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Inquisições**

Edward chegou em casa, colocou as chaves no vaso ao lado da porta e sentou-se no sofá. Ele ligou a TV, procurando algo para assistir quando seus pais entraram pela porta da frente. Edward os cumprimentou e perguntou como foi o fim de semana deles. Seu pai lhe disse que eles saíram para comer e assistir a um filme.

"Então, Edward, como foi seu fim de semana? Deve ter sido bom se levarmos em conta esse sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Quem é a sortuda?" o seu pai perguntou.

Edward continuou sorrindo para o pai. _Ele não gostaria de saber? _Edward pensou, mas sabia que seu pai provavelmente não aprovaria com quem ele esteve durante todo o fim de semana.

Evitar parecia ser o melhor caminho. "Vamos apenas dizer que eu tive um fim de semana divertido."

Seu pai se animou e disse: "Não diga, filho? Quem é ela? Alguém em sua indústria?" Carlisle perguntou, curioso.

"Não, não é qualquer uma com quem eu trabalho, uma vez que eu tento não misturar negócios com prazer. Foi apenas alguém que eu conheci recentemente," Edward disse, tentando desviar alguns detalhes com seu pai.

"Oh, eu entendi. Bem se cuide, Edward," Carlisle disse em seu habitual tom paternal.

"Eu sempre me cuido, pai. Não se preocupe."

O celular de Edward tocou naquele momento, com um olhar para o identificador de chamadas, ele viu que era Charlie.

Edward atendeu e disse: "E aí, Charlie?" Enquanto ele saía da sala e ia para a cozinha pegar uma garrafa de água.

"Ei, cara, como é que você está? Eu estava ligando para ver como foi o seu fim de semana uma vez que eu não ouvi sobre você?"

Edward ouviu algum barulho vindo do outro lado da linha. Parecia duas vozes femininas e suspeitava que eram de Isabella e Renee.

"Foi bom, não há nada que eu possa reclamar" ele disse com um toque de um sorriso e tomando um gole de sua água.

"Eu estou sentado aqui com Isabella e Renee, e estávamos planejando almoçar em breve. Porque não se junta a nós? Adoraríamos ter você aqui outra vez", disse Charlie.

Edward não sabia se ele poderia estar na presença de Isabella sem querer tocá-la, especialmente com os pais dela lá.

"Eu não sei, Charlie, mas obrigado de qualquer maneira. Acabei de chegar de um longo fim de semana." Edward explicou.

Charlie ficou desapontado com isso, mas continuou. "Oh, vamos lá amigo, tem sido um tempo desde que nós saímos. As meninas estão trabalhando duro para fazer lasanha. Junte-se a nós", afirmou Charlie novamente.

Edward concordou com relutância, deixando sua mãe e seu pai saberem que ele estava saindo. O passeio foi rápido e ele chegou com segurança nos Swans.

Edward bateu na porta da frente, Charlie abriu cumprimentando-o com um aperto de mão. "É bom vê-lo novamente. Venha, estamos todos na cozinha."

Edward seguiu Charlie e entrou na cozinha. Ambas Renee e Isabella já estavam lá. Ele cumprimentou as duas e olhou diretamente para Isabella, saber que tinha acabado de ter um fim de semana cheio de sexo juntos, não fez nada para aliviar o seu apetite por ela.

O cabelo de Isabella estava em tranças e ela estava vestindo uma blusa que se agarrava em suas curvas e um par de shorts baixos que se encaixam confortavelmente a sua bunda deliciosa. Foi o suficiente aumentar o aperto de calças de Edward. Ele honestamente acreditava que ela seria a sua morte.

"Olá, Renee e Isabella, a lasanha está com um cheiro delicioso", Edward disse.

Renee e Isabella agradeceram enquanto os homens sentaram-se à mesa. Charlie deu a Edward uma cerveja enquanto esperavam a comida terminar. Ao sentar-se à mesa, os dois homens ficaram de conversa fiada e as senhoras continuaram seu trabalho no pão de alho e salada.

Isabella olhou para Edward de vez em quando. Ela pensou que ele era lindo enquanto bebia sua cerveja, observando seu pomo de Adão subir e descer com cada gole. _Devia ser pecaminoso ser tão bonito enquanto bebe,_ ela pensou.

Só então Charlie disse: "Parece que você teve um bom fim de semana, Edward. Sua mãe e seu pai disseram que você não voltou para casa, você deve ter encontrado um doce, jovem mulher para brincar de casinha hein? Estou certo?" ele perguntou de forma provocante.

Essa afirmação de Charlie deixou Edward em choque, ele cuspiou o gole de cerveja que ele tinha acabado de tomar a direita Charlie olhava, espantado com a reação de Edward. Edward pegou guardanapo e limpou a boca enquanto Renee pegou um pano para limpar o chão.

"Você está bem, Edward?" Charlie perguntou preocupado.

_Porra!_ Ele pensou. _Charlie não estaria perguntando se ele soubesse que era com sua filha que eu estava. Puta que pariu. Não há nenhuma maneira de que isso vai acabar bem._

Edward limpou a garganta: "Eu estou bem, Charlie. Acho que eu não estava esperando você me perguntar sobre minha... amiga."

Logo em seguida Isabella olhou diretamente para Edward, seus olhos evitaram os dela. Ele não queria que ela se preocupasse, mas ele não podia deixar que Charlie pensasse que ele estava sério com alguém. Ele sabia que Charlie estaria inclinado a convidar a mulher e explicar a Charlie que ele já conhecia a garota e, de fato vivia com ela, levaria Edward a seis palmos a baixo da terra em um momento.

"Bem, o fim de semana foi mais do que eu esperava. Nunca pensei em um milhão de anos que eu poderia conhecer tal intrigante jovem senhorita," Edward escolheu o que dizer, esperando que isso iria aplacar Charlie.

O comentário não fez nada para apaziguar Charlie. Na verdade, ele estava ainda mais interessado no que Edward tinha a dizer. "Oh diga, Edward. Ela é gostosa?"

Renee se aproximou de seu marido e disse: "Charlie... não no momento. Tenho certeza que ele não quer falar sobre isso. Quero dizer, o cara precisa de sua privacidade."

"Oh, vamos lá! Estou curioso para saber exatamente com que tipo de mulheres ele sai." Charlie disse incitando Edward a ir adiante. "Tenho certeza de que ele não se importa. Especialmente um conquistador como ele." Seu braço envolveu a cintura de sua esposa.

Edward riu da piada de Charlie. Quando ele encontrou o olhar de Isabella, ela estava de pé bem atrás de seus pais, fazendo parecer como se ele estivesse olhando para eles, ao invés dela, ele respondeu.

"Hum... ela tem olhos castanhos que simplesmente te atraem. Seu cabelo é castanho com alguns destaques loiros e ela tem um corpo matador. Isso é tudo que eu vou dizer sobre ela, por agora," Edward disse enquanto olhava para longe de Isabella.

"Onde você conheceu essa garota?" Charlie perguntou.

"Foi estranho, na verdade. Nós nos conhecemos em um jantar. E, bem, nós apenas nos demos bem imediatamente. Mas, por enquanto, nós estamos levando as coisas devagar," Edward disse antes de terminar sua cerveja.

Charlie concordou, dizendo: "Devagar é bom, mas se divertir também." Edward acenou com a cabeça.

Isabella precisava sair de lá. Ela estava se sentindo um pouco sobrecarregada por tudo o que Edward tinha acabado de dizer ao seu pai. Ela não esperava que ele fosse tão honesto e isso a excitou além do que ela acreditava ser possível.

"Sim, eu vou. Será que vocês me dão licença por um momento?" Edward pedir quando ele viu Isabella sair da cozinha. Ambos assentiram enquanto ele deixou a cozinha para encontrar Isabella.

Ele a encontrou no corredor. Caminhando até ela, ele disse: "Ei, eu não tinha idéia de que o seu pai iria me interrogar assim. Você está bem?" ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Acho que estou apenas nervosa, isso é tudo." Ela disse baixinho que não queria que seus pais o ouvissem conversar.

"Você sabe que eu estava falando de você... certo?" Ele perguntou a ela, certificando-se de que ela sabia a verdade.

"Eu percebi isso. Boa descrição a propósito", ela disse sorrindo para ele.

"Sim, eu estava tentando ser sutil e ainda descrevê-la para que você não se preocupasse com outra mulher, baby."

Isabella estava feliz por ouvir isso. "Obrigada, isso significa muito para mim."

Edward entrou em seu espaço pessoal, aproximando-se dela para sussurrar, "Você sabe, eu não posso ficar longe de você. Deus, nem mesmo por um dia..." seu rosto desceu para dela quando ouviu sua respiração engatar.

Em seguida, ela soltou, "Edward..."

"O quê?" Ele gemeu enquanto apoiou-a contra a parede mais próxima.

"Nós não deveríamos..." ela sussurrou enquanto ele a prendeu na parede.

"Nós não deverímos o quê? Nos envolver? Beijar? Fazer sexo? Eu acredito que é tarde demais para tudo isso agora", ele murmurou, seus lábios quase nos dela.

"Meus pais estão ali na sala ao lado", sua voz era quase compreensível.

"Mmm". Seus lábios lentamente fundiram com os dela, massageando-os suavemente.

"Pare," ela choramingou, mas seus lábios continuaram a mover-se com os dele.

"Nós dois sabemos que você realmente não quer que eu pare." Seus lábios passaram sobre a dela enquanto ele gemia, com as mãos segurando seu rosto.

"Oh Deus", ela sussurrou antes de beijá-lo novamente.

"Na verdade, é Edward. Diga, Isabella", seus lábios ainda movendo-se lentamente sobre o dela.

Ele não conseguia segurar mais, sua língua mergulhou em sua boca e se enroscou com a dela.

"Ed," ela não podia dizer o nome dele quando ele a beijou forte e profundamente, adorando sua boca com a dele e ele engoliu o seu gemido.

Ele gemeu enquanto segurou-a contra a parede, duro e pronto, querendo nada mais do que tomá-la ali mesmo.

"O almoço está pronto!" Renee chamou.

Era como se alguém tivesse despejado água gelada sobre ele. Sua ereção se dissipou, mas seu desejo por Isabella continuou a crescer.

A voz de Renee quebrou a conexão de Isabella e Edward e o beijo terminou abruptamente. Ele e Isabella olhou para o outro e ele disse: "Vá e se arrumar. Eu vou primeiro e finjo que estou terminando um e-mail."

_Maldição! Como estávamos fazendo isso? Por quanto tempo podemos manter isso em segredo? _Ele pensou reentrando na cozinha, deslizando seu telefone no bolso.

Isabella voltou alguns minutos depois e os dois se mantiveram trocando olhares cheios de desejo enquanto comiam à mesa com Charlie e Renee.

* * *

**Edward brinca com o perigo! Pegando a Bella logo ali perto dos pais dela... melhor foi a descrição da ~garota~ haha**

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas, e continuem comentando pfvr**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Pumas e Gatinhas

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Pumas e Gatinhas**

Isabella teve uma agenda muito ocupada, assim como Edward. Ela estava treinando mais e mais com a equipe, já que elas tinham o Campeonato Nacional chegando na Flórida, em breve, além de todo o trabalho de casa que ela tinha para suas aulas de AP*. Edward estava ocupado com a papelada, assim como estava conseguindo todas as autorizações necessárias para o clube.

_***AP: **__A Advanced Placement é um programa nos Estados Unidos, criado pelo College Board que oferece estudos de nível universitário e exames para alunos do Ensino Médio._

Ele se encontrou com Jasper em mais de uma ocasião e eles olharam os papéis do local e passaram pelos blueprint* finais e agora eles sabiam exatamente onde tudo estava indo para ficar. Jasper sugeriu também que eles se encontrassem neste fim de semana e falassem mais sobre quem Jasper sentiu que seria a pessoa certa para o trabalho. Edward concordou e convidou Jasper para a casa de seus pais, porque seus pais estariam viajando no fim de semana.

_***Blueprint: **__O blueprint é um tipo de suporte utilizado em desenho técnico para projetos de arquitetura, engenharia ou design._

Edward ainda estava de pé ao lado de sua mesa quando ele ligou para Isabella e disse-lhe para não fazer quaisquer planos para este fim de semana já que eles iriam estar juntos durante ele todo.

"Oh, e traga sua amiga Alice. Meu amigo Jasper vai estar aqui e bem..." pela primeira vez, Edward fez uma pausa, sem saber como a palavra em seus pensamentos poderia sair sem soar como se ele quisesse usar Alice como uma distração para que ele e Isabella pudessem ter algum tempo a sós.

Isabella respondeu antes que ele pudesse continuar, "Sim, eu vou levar Alice. Alguma coisa está acontecendo com ela de qualquer maneira. Acho que ela tem um namorado secreto que eu não conheço."

"Ah, é mesmo?" Edward perguntou, um pouco divertido com a franqueza de Isabella. "Bem, então vocês devem tem algo em comum, huh? Isso com todo o sigilo acontecendo."

Isabella sorriu ao telefone. "Eu acho que você tem um ponto aí. Escute... eu tenho que ir. O sinal tocou para a aula, então eu vou falar com você mais tarde."

"Ah, sim. Eu acabo esquecendo que a minha Isabella é uma menina de escola malcriada", ele disse em um tom de flerte.

"Sim, bem... meu Edward é um homem safado e pervertido, talvez você deve encontrá-lo em algum momento." Isabella flertou de volta.

"Touché, minha pequena. Certo, eu falo com você depois." Edward desligou, assim como Isabella e ambos estavam sorrindo.

_Porra, sua voz sempre me excita; _ele pensou, quando de repente uma voz chamou sua atenção.

"Olá Edward. Você está feliz em me ver?" Tanya ronronou enquanto ficou ali olhando para sua virilha. O duro que ele estava ostentando depois de falar com Isabella ao telefone tinha chamado a atenção de Tanya. Ela estava se tornando a amargura da existência de Edward.

_Merda! _Ele pensou enquanto olhava em sua direção. "Tanya, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não temos uma reunião agendada para esta semana."

"Na verdade, não. Mas eu não acho que precisava de uma reunião, Eddie", ela ronronou enquanto caminhou até Edward, esfregando as mãos para cima e para baixo no seu peito, enrugando a sua camisa branca no processo.

Edward abruptamente tirou as mãos que ela tinha enrolado ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto ele rejeitava seus avanços, mais uma vez.

"Tanya, quando é que você vai entender o recado que eu não quero mais você?" Ele estava com a voz tensa de raiva enquanto falava.

"Edward, eu acho que seu corpo diz o contrário", ela respondeu antes de pegar seu pênis através de suas calças e apalpando-lo.

_Porra! Por que ela não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz já? _A semi-ereção era para Isabella e não ela, mas ele não podia dizer que Tanya.

"Tanya, eu lhe disse repetidas vezes que eu não estou no clima para os seus jogos malditos. Você e eu estamos terminados. Acabou! Não há como voltar atrás", ele disse com firmeza fazer contato visual com ela.

Tanya olhou para Edward. Ela estava além de irritada. "Então por que diabos o seu pau está em pé? Com quem você estava falando ao telefone antes, quando cheguei aqui?"

"Isso não é da sua fodida conta, Tanya. Já ocorreu a você que talvez eu tenha encontrado alguém?"

"Ah, é mesmo?" Ela gargalhou. "Desde quando Edward Cullen tem uma namorada? Quero dizer, pelo tempo que eu te conheço, você ficou longe de relacionamentos."

Ela estava certa em um retrospecto. Edward não tinha estado em um relacionamento durante anos, pelo menos desde a faculdade de qualquer maneira. Mas não era da conta dela com quem ele escolhia estar, porque eles não eram nada mais do que colegas de trabalho, ele já não era seu amante, e eles nunca foram amigos.

"Isso pode ser verdade Tanya, mas eu encontrei alguém que eu gostaria de estar e embora seja um relacionamento novo, eu realmente quero ver onde isso vai. Isso é algo que eu nunca desejei com você." Ele simplesmente disse a ela.

"Bem, saiba disso... eu não vou desistir, Edward. Sei que fomos feitos para ficar juntos." Ela saiu de seu escritório, em um acesso de raiva.

Edward balançou a cabeça e desabou em sua cadeira. _Boa viagem, _ele pensou, enquanto continuava a arrumar os papéis em sua mesa.

A semana de descanso passou muito rapidamente enquanto Edward continuou a reunião com os empreiteiros e obteve cotações para passar por cima com Jasper neste fim de semana. Embora ficar ao orçamento era importante, essa era a qualidade do trabalho. Ele deve ter as autorizações, até ao final do mês e para que então pudesse começar a construir.

Isabella e Alice tinha praticado ao mesmo tempo que o time de futebol, e Alice lembrou ao Jake que ele e Isabella se separaram e por uma razão muito boa, também. Enquanto Jake balançou a cabeça concordando com a afirmação de Alice, ele ainda queria Isabella de volta. Ele disse a Alice que ele não estava desistindo e ela respondeu de volta que ele estava perdendo seu tempo. Isso não resolveu nada, mas esperava que Bella iria dirigir o aviso a Edward.

Era sexta-feira e Edward finalmente estava indo encontrá-la em um parque próximo. Isabella contou aos pais que ela e Alice teriam uma conferência da Torcida e não voltariam até domingo na hora do jantar.

Emmett estava muito ocupado com sua namorada, Rose, para perceber a mentira que disseram, porque ele estava animado para passar o tempo com ela. Sua carga de aulas e treinos estavam tomando um pedágio em cima dele.

Edward parou ao lado do carro de Alice estacionado. Saindo, ele viu a distância Isabella e Alice conversando nos balanços. Ele pensou que Isabella parecia tão adorável hoje. Ela estava com uma blusa azul que abraçou suas curvas com shorts de corte baixo, e seu cabelo estava preso em tranças novamente. O sonho de cada homem se tornando realidade.

"Olá, senhoritas. Alice, obrigado por fazer isso por nós." Edward olhou diretamente para Isabella enquanto ele falava.

A respiração de Isabella parou quando viu Edward. Ele usava uma camisa branca com uma jaqueta de veludo preto e tinha uma leve barba para fazer. Isabella só queria lamber seu rosto bem ali.

Alice sorriu para Edward e disse: "Por nada. Eu também estou ansiosa para conhecer o seu amigo neste fim de semana."

Isabella se aproximou de Edward, ficou na ponta dos pés e estendeu-se para um beijo. Ele o fez feliz.

Edward ajudou Isabella a entrar em seu carro esportivo Aston Martin. Tinha sido extremamente caro, mas ele realmente gostava da sua potência e velocidade. Ambos acenaram para Alice quando ela entrou no carro e seguiram de volta para sua casa.

Isabella e Edward ficam de mãos dadas enquanto ele dirige para a casa de seus pais. Quando parou ele percebeu que Isabella parecia nervosa.

"Você está bem, querida?" ele perguntou.

"Sim. Você tem certeza que seus pais saíram? Quero dizer, eles poderiam voltar, certo?"

Edward sorriu e tranquilizou-a. "Isabella, eles saíram hoje cedo. Meu pai tem algum tipo de conferência médica que ele foi obrigado a participar. Minha mãe não queria que ele fosse sozinho, de modo que ela o acompanhou. Estamos sozinhos, exceto por Alice. Agora vem, vamos entrar."

Ele pegou as coisas dela do porta-malas do carro de Alice e eles foram até a porta da frente. Depois que ele abriu a porta, Edward pegou as malas e a escoltou para dentro.

Ele largou as malas e tirou o casaco. Ele ficou apenas com sua camisa Bella engasgou quando viu o seu corpo tonificado através da camisa quase transparente.

_Droga, ele parece tão bom! Por que ele está comigo? Eu não tenho ideia, mas uau, _pensou Isabella.

Ele tinha ouvido Isabella quando ela engasgou e olhou para ela. "Ha algum problema, Isabella?" ele perguntou franzindo a sobrancelha.

Mal encontrando seus olhos, ela disse: "Não... Não na verdade."

Ele não estava convencido por sua resposta, então caminhou até ela, invadindo completamente o seu espaço pessoal. "Por que não estou convencido, Isabella? O que há de errado? É estar sozinha aqui comigo? Você está tendo segundos pensamentos sobre nós?"

"Edward... Eu gosto de estar com você. Eu só não entendo por que você está comigo. Quero dizer, olhe para você. Você é bonito e muito bem desenvolvido, eu poderia acrescentar, então por que eu? Você poderia ter qualquer mulher que você quisesse", ela disse olhando em seus olhos. Ele realmente não podia acreditar que ela pudesse ver o quão impressionado com ela ele estava.

"Isabella, eu vou ser direto com você. No começo era luxúria, tenho que admitir que, num primeiro momento eu realmente só queria você pelo seu corpo. Mas quanto mais eu comecei a conhecê-la, mais feliz eu estou com você. Sinto-me tão incrivelmente atraído por você, como uma mariposa para a luz. Lembra quando nós nos tocamos pela primeira vez? Apertamos as mãos em sua casa pela primeira vez e houve a faísca entre nós, eu nunca senti esse tipo de conexão com ninguém além de você. E enquanto o sexo é ótimo, é mais do que isso, eu desejo tudo sobre você agora. Isso responde a sua pergunta?"

Ela assentiu reconhecendo o que ele disse.

"Então porque eu não mostro a Alice o seu quarto e, em seguida, nós podemos nos trocar para o jantar. E sim, eu vou cozinhar. Você sabe onde é o meu banheiro."

Ela fez o que lhe foi dito. Ele foi para a cozinha, preparando o jantar, enquanto Isabella tomou banho. Depois do banho rápido, ela desligou a água e pegou uma toalha para secar o cabelo Estava tão absorta em pensamentos, que não tinha percebido que Edward estava olhando para ela. Quando ela olhou para o espelho, ela engasgou, surpresa ao ver seu reflexo.

Ela se virou para ele e ele pegou a toalha que estava enrolada em volta do seu pescoço. Puxando-a na direção dele, eles gemeram em um sussurro, "Porra, você parece tão… maldição, tão boa toda molhada."

Com isso, ele puxou a toalha com mais força, trazendo-a para perto dele enquanto sua boca encontrou a dela rudemente, beijando-a, o que lhe custou o último pedaço de seu auto-controle.

Parou para afastar os lábios e ele disse: "Deus, Isabella, eu nunca quis ninguém tanto quanto eu quero você. O jantar pode esperar, eu quero a sobremesa primeiro. Além disso, não é como se Alice não pudesse apenas encontrar tudo sozinha."

Ele rosnou e empurrou-a contra a porta do banheiro, seus dedos rapidamente encontram o seu caminho em seu calor úmido. Ela estava lisa e pronta para Edward, como sempre. Edward enfiou seu pau duro em sua boceta molhada, fazendo-a gemer com a necessidade...

* * *

**Essa Tanya é um abuso, que diabos de mulher insuportável! Algo me diz que ela ainda vai dar um problemão na vida deles... E esse final, aiai como que a autora para ai? É maldade LOL**

**No próximo vamos ter uma surpresa!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	15. Cozinhando Surpresas

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Cozinhando Surpresas**

Edward tinha Isabella presa contra a porta, batendo furiosamente dentro dela. Sua cabeça estava batendo continuamente na porta por causa dos golpes poderosos. Ela nunca tinha sentido uma paixão tão intensa antes. Edward segurou suas pernas sobre seus braços e sua língua, fodia a boca dela, enquanto ele mergulhava em sua boceta molhada mais e mais. Ele não conseguia o suficiente dela.

Seus gemidos e suspiros criaram um frenesi dentro dele, que estava dirigindo a sessão à frente de uma pequena chama de desejo e para o fogo completo, enquanto ele martelava seu pênis em casa. Ele rosnou mais alto enquanto ela gemia seu nome cada vez mais alto a cada impulso que se movia dentro dela. O cabelo de Isabella estava molhado e grudando em seu rosto enquanto ela sentia a tensão acumular-se em seu estômago, ela sabia que estava prestes a gozar.

Isabella deu uma olhada deles no espelho que estava do outro lado da sala. Ela se perdeu olhando a bunda dele, o quão redonda e firme era, como seus músculos apertavam com cada impulso que ele dava dentro dela. Seus ruídos acompanharam o seu ponto de vista e ele bateu mais fundo e mais forte com cada impulso, atingindo seu Ponto G a cada vez, fazendo um formigamento crescer dentro dela. Ela estava à beira do orgasmo.

Eles olharam nos olhos um do outro e ele sentiu sua buceta apertar em seu pênis. Ele não podia segurar, suas bolas apertando e o golpe contínuo da sua pele contra a outra foi sua ruína, ele lançou-se dentro dela. Ambos gritaram alto enquanto o êxtase tomou conta deles.

Depois de recuperar o fôlego, ele colocou-a sobre seus pés e moveu o seu cabelo molhado do rosto. Ele a beijou suavemente e, em seguida, lhe disse: "Uau. Isso foi incrível. Porque você não se veste, baby, e eu vou esquentar o jantar e servir."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça quando ele saiu do quarto e ela também, recuperando a respiração. Depois de se vestir, ela foi se juntar a ele. Ela seguiu o brilho das velas. E engasgou quando viu a mesa de jantar decorada em um ambiente romântico. Agarrou uma rosa que ele deu a ela e ele levou-a para o seu lugar.

"Você está linda. Por favor, sente-se." Ele então se sentou em frente a ela. "Parece que Alice tinha seus próprios planos e desapareceu. Eu tinha feito um prato para ela e quando fui levar eu encontrei um bilhete dizendo que ela estaria de volta amanhã antes do meu amigo chegar. Acho que você estava certa sobre ela ter um segredo também. "

Isabella assentiu. Ela não estava realmente surpresa sobre Alice estava aproveitando o fim de semana também.

"Isabella esta noite é sobre nós. Eu queria mostrar que não estou apenas interessado em sexo com você. Meus sentimentos estão se tornando muito mais profundos a cada minuto que passa. Eu nunca conheci ninguém como você antes. Eu só queria que você soubesse e para mostrar a você o quão especial eu acho que você é " ele disse, pegando o garfo e cavando as batatas assadas.

"Edward, tudo isso é... Uau. Você realmente tirou o meu fôlego. Obrigada por isso", ela respondeu antes de levantar o garfo e se juntar a ele devorando a deliciosa refeição.

Ela gemeu quando provou a comida, dizendo-lhe como ele era bom na cozinha. Isabella sabia que ela estava em apuros. Ela estava se apaixonando por Edward. Embora ele tenha dito a ela que seus sentimentos eram mais profundos do que apenas sexo, ela ainda se perguntava se isso significava que ele também estava se apaixonando por ela.

Depois que comeram, eles realmente passaram algum tempo assistindo TV, relaxando nos braços um do outro. Edward estava contra o sofá, enquanto Isabella se inclinou em seu corpo. Amanhã seria divertido com sua melhor amiga e seu amigo Jasper.

Pouco tempo depois deles começarem a assistir TV, Edward percebeu que a respiração de Isabella tinha nivelado Ele olhou para baixo e viu que ela tinha adormecido em seu peito. Sorrindo, ele levantou-a em seus braços e a levou para seu quarto. Ele deitou-a com cuidado e apenas olhou para ela, adorando o quão bonita e pacífica ela parecia enquanto dormia.

Ele não podia acreditar o quanto esta pequena mulher, que literalmente entrou animando em sua vida, o poderia impactar de forma tão profunda. Sentou-se ali, apenas observando-a respirar quando ela puxou as cobertas que ele tinha colocado em cima dela.

Ele poderia estar se apaixonando pela filha de seu melhor amigo, embora ela tivesse apenas dezesseis anos? Ele nunca sentiu esse tipo de atração por ninguém, além dela antes.

Ele sabia que, se as coisas continuassem a se tornar mais sérias com Isabella, eles teriam que contar aos pais. Mas, por agora, era apenas sobre eles, nada além de segredos e mentiras para eles encontrarem pedaços de tempo juntos.

Sábado amanheceu antes que eles percebessem e os pássaros cantavam. Isabella lentamente acordou e rolou para abraçar Edward, mas ele não estava lá. Ela sentiu cheiro de bacon no ar, então se levantou, colocou a camisa de Edward em cima da calcinha, e caminhou em direção ao cheiro vindo da cozinha.

Assim que ela entrou, viu que ele estava fazendo o café da manhã. Ela sorriu quando viu uma bandeja com uma rosa esperando pelo prato de comida. Ela percebeu que ele ia surpreendê-la com café da manhã na cama. Ela pensou que era doce e estava indo se virar e esgueirar de volta para o quarto, mas seu estômago tinha outras ideias. Edward olhou para cima e sorriu quando ouviu o ronco vindo dela. Ele também gostou de ser capaz de ver seus mamilos através de sua camisa fina e sua calcinha azul rendada. A camisa deixou pouco para a imaginação e estava mostrando suas coxas cremosas.

"Isabella, você chegou antes de mim. Eu estava prestes a surpreendê-la com café da manhã na cama. Bem, venha e sente-se." Ele apontou para uma cadeira no balcão.

"Obrigada, Edward. Isso está com um cheiro delicioso e eu estou morrendo de fome", ela disse enquanto se sentava, devorando os ovos e torradas.

Eles comeram o café da manhã juntos e conversaram sobre a companhia que iam ter em apenas algumas horas. Alice ainda não tinha chegado, mas Isabella não estava preocupada ainda. Se ela chegasse antes de Jasper, ambos estavam bem com o tempo extra a sós. Eles terminaram o café da manhã e Isabella pegou o prato para lavar na pia.

No entanto, Edward foi imediatamente atrás dela, beijando seu pescoço.

"Hmm, você cheira tão bem, baby", disse enquanto continuou salpicando-a com beijos molhados ao mesmo tempo em que fazia o seu caminho para o ponto sensível atrás da sua orelha. Edward esfregou sua ereção contra a bunda dela, fazendo-a gemer de desejo.

"Você quer o meu pau, não quer, Isabella?" ele perguntou, deslizando os dedos para baixo até sua calcinha para sentir o quanto ela estava úmida.

Ela gemeu novamente, em seguida, empurrou a bunda para esfregar contra sua ereção, querendo mais dele. Ela estava faminta por ele.

"Sim, Edward eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim. Por favor", ela implorou enquanto arqueou o pescoço mais, permitindo que Edward chupasse sua pele mais forte.

Virando a para encará-lo, ele viu a luxúria em seus olhos, ele não podia segurar mais! Ele a pegou e a colocou em cima do balcão. Edward tirou a camisa do corpo de Isabella e esfregou seus mamilos excitados com os polegares, fazendo-a gemer enquanto sua boca faminta desceu sobre o dela.

Ele estava usando calças de pijama e nada mais. Seus dedos deslizaram na sua calcinha enquanto continuavam se beijando. Ele tirou seu pau duro. Ele não pode evitar espalmá-lo, enquanto olhava para a boceta brilhante de Isabella. Ele tinha acabado de alinhar para mergulhar nela quando ouviu uma voz dizer.

"Desculpe-me por interrompê-lo, Edward." O sotaque do sul parou Edward e Isabella em seu caminho.

Ambos olharam para a sala de estar, seus olhos se encontrando com o rosto divertido de Jasper. Nem Edward nem Isabella podiam acreditar que ele chegaria cedo.

Edward pigarreou, "Hum... Jasper hey... o que você..." Edward era muito bonito em uma perda de palavras, enquanto tentava cobrir Isabella com seu corpo.

"Bem, eu―nós decidimos vir um pouco mais cedo", afirmou Jasper enquanto ele estava lá, olhando para Isabella e Edward em estado de choque. "Eu só vou esperar na sala de estar." Jasper rapidamente se virou e saiu para Edward e Isabella poderem tornar-se apresentáveis. Ela então se virou e começou a limpar a cozinha enquanto Edward foi falar com Jasper.

"Você disse nós... quem está com você?" Edward perguntou alto o suficiente para Isabella ouvir.

Isabella virou-se para Edward e Jasper e engasgou quando viu Alice deslizar até Jasper e tomar sua mão.

Tanto Edward e Isabella ficaram atordoados. "Alice? O que-"

"Surpresa", Alice disse, quando ela percebeu que eles estavam sem palavras.

Os dois continuaram a olhar para Alice e Jasper, com os olhos completamente arregalados...

* * *

**Esses dois vão da safadeza a fofura s2 Edward já se aprofundando nos seus sentimentos, awn :3 Que coisa mais linda ele preparando o café da manhã para ela. Agora uma ~surpresa~ (que algumas tinham adivinhado) Alice e Jasper HAHAHA lol**

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas, continuei comentando**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	16. Confissões e Revelações

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Confissões e Revelações**

Edward e Isabella olham para as mãos de Jasper e Alice e ficam chocados.

Eles eram um casal? Como? Quando eles se conheceram?

"Alice..."

"Jasper..."

Ambos, Isabella e Edward, perguntaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto olhavam para o casal na frente deles. Alice e Jasper começaram a rir ao verem a expressão de espanto em seus rostos. Alice pensou que era histérico.

Isabella falou, "Alice quanto tempo você conhece o amigo de Edward, Jasper?"

Alice respondeu: "Uns dois meses. Rose nos apresentou; Ele é primo dela, o primo mais velho obviamente. Ela nos apresentou uma noite em um jantar que eles estavam tendo e bem, nós apenas nos demos bem..." sua voz foi sumindo enquanto ela olhava para Jasper.

Edward sabia quantos anos Jasper tinha, ele acabou de completar trinta há um mês. Ele estava tão surpreso quanto Isabella.

"Jazz, você conhecia a amiga de Isabella, Alice, todo esse tempo e não me contou?" ele perguntou a Jasper, um homem que ele chegou a pensar que era seu amigo.

"Calma, Edward, a razão que eu não contei era porque não sabia que vocês se conheciam até recentemente. Alice começou a me contar que sua melhor amiga, Isabella, conheceu esse cara gostoso mais velho que era o melhor amigo de seu pai em um jantar que os pais dela haviam feito para ele. Ela não mencionou o seu nome até outro dia. Eu disse a ela que tinha um jantar para vir neste fim de semana e queria que ela me acompanhasse. Simplesmente tudo se encaixou a partir daí."

Edward apertou a mão de seu amigo e eles se abraçaram. Isabella e Alice gritaram de alegria.

"Bem, eu acho que preciso apresentar a minha Isabella para você. Isabella, este é Jasper Whitlock, e ele é o arquiteto que contratei para supervisionar os planos do novo clube. Jasper, esta é Isabella."

Jasper e Isabella apertaram as mãos enquanto se cumprimentaram. Os dois casais foram para a sala de estar se familiarizando.

Jasper falou diretamente com Edward. "Olha, eu tenho que ser honesto, a razão de eu não falar sobre Alice, é por causa da diferença de idade, eu não tinha certeza de como você ia reagir... mas depois de ouvir sobre você e Isabella, nós escolhemos sermos sinceros e tornar conhecido oficialmente que somos um casal. Eu espero que vocês dois não estejam muito chateados com a gente." Jasper segurou a mão de Alice ao longo de sua fala.

Isabella e Edward estavam sentados no sofá em frente os seus amigos, ela se inclinou para mais perto de Edward enquanto eles conversavam.

"Não, está tudo bem. Na verdade, Isabella e eu estamos mantendo o silêncio sobre a nossa relação também. Acho que meio que ajuda saber que há outros casais lá fora como nós, não é Isabella?" Edward perguntou olhando para ela.

Isabella foi pega de surpresa com a declaração de Edward. Ele nunca chamou sua namorada―pelo menos não até agora. Isso parecia bom para ela.

Edward continuou conversando com Jasper, "Precisamos manter isso em segredo no local de trabalho, no entanto." Ele, então, pediu Jasper e Alice, "Uh, vocês podem nos dar licença por um momento?"

Edward olhou para Isabella e ele disse: "Eu preciso falar com você sobre algo. Lá no meu quarto, se estiver tudo bem com você?" Isabella assentiu nervosamente.

Eles sairam, Jazz e Alice estavam falando sobre a namoradeira enquanto foram para o quarto de Edward. Ele a levou para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás deles. Isabella tornou-se mais ansiosa enquanto caminhavam, porque ela não sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer ou o que ele queria dizer a ela. Ela mexia com as mãos enquanto andavam.

"Isabella, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa e eu não sei como você vai lidar com isso."

"O que, Edward?"

"A razão pela qual eu disse a Jasper que tínhamos que manter o nosso relacionamento no local de trabalho é porque, bem, minha ex está trabalhando no projeto também."

"O que você quer dizer?" Isabella perguntou-lhe, sua voz tremeu um pouco com cada palavra que ela disse.

"Tanya Volturi. Ela e eu tivemos uma relação sexual por um longo tempo. Quero dizer, isso não era um relacionamento sério, era apenas sexo. Na verdade, ela era―"

Os olhos de Isabella começaram a lacrimejar, uma lágrima escapou do seu olho esquerdo.

"É ela que me apresentou o estilo de vida com o Kama Sutra, Isabella," Edward disse olhando nos olhos de Isabella. Ao ver a dor em seus olhos não era o que ele queria que acontecesse, mas ele sabia que a honestidade era melhor e ele não queria que ela ouvisse acidentalmente de outra pessoa.

"Entendi. Quando foi a última vez que vocês dois estiveram juntos?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

"Logo antes de eu vir para Washington, eu trabalho para o pai dela, Isabella. É para a sua empresa que eu trabalho e bem..."

"O que, Edward? Você está me assustando."

"Ela está dando em cima de mim com mais coisas ultimamente. Sexta-feira antes de pegar você e Alice, ela fez outra jogada em mim e eu rejeitei seus avanços novamente. Eu disse a ela que eu estava vendo outra pessoa, Isabella. Que eu sentia que isso poderia se transformar em mais e ela disse que não iria desistir. Eu apenas pensei que você devesse saber."

"Você está me dizendo isso agora, quando temos convidados? Como você não disse nada antes? Você está apaixonado por ela?" Isabella perguntou-lhe quando ele estava na frente dela.

"Não, eu não estou e nem nunca fui apaixonado por ela. Estava tudo acabado entre nós no segundo que o pai dela me colocou neste projeto", ele afirmou a ela.

"Mas, ainda assim ela ainda está dando em cima de você, Edward?" Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. "Você sabe, parece muito injusto para mim você me dizer para não ser simpática com Jake e ainda assim, aqui está você, sendo simpático com... com... aquela vagabunda!"

Edward rosnou quando ela trouxe o nome de Jake. Sim, o ciúme mostra sua cabeça feia.

"Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, Isabella,", ele disse a ela com firmeza.

"O inferno que não tem!" ela gritou, sem saber que Jasper e Alice podia ouvi-los da sala de estar uma vez que a gritaria começou. "Desde quando ela tem tentado algo com você, Edward?"

"Eu disse a você Isabella, tudo acabou entre Tanya e eu. Você só vai ter que confiar em mim. Sim, ela e eu ainda trabalhamos juntos, mas―"

Isabella não o deixou terminar antes que ela perdeu. "Então, quem diabos é você para me dizer para não falar com Jake! Alice disse a ele eu que não estava disponível, mas ele me disse que ele não iria desistir também."

"Desculpe-me, como é que é?" Edward estava furioso. "Ele está tentando algo com você de novo? Eu mesmo vou arrancar a cabeça desse filho da puta se ele não parar, Isabella. Eu disse que não compartilho!"

"Sim, bem, nem eu, eu também não vou compartilhar com essa, essa... vadia. Assim, até que você diga a ela para recuar de uma vez por todas, eu não vou―"

"Você não vai o quê, Isabella?" Edward rosnou para ela.

"Eu não vou parar de falar com Jake ou qualquer cara que eu quiser!" Ela gritou com raiva, embora realmente não quisesse dizer isso. Ela só queria se vingar de Edward por manter um segredo.

Assim que ela abriu a porta de seu quarto para sair, Edward bateu-a fechada com um grande estrondo.

Puxando Isabella de modo rude, ele rangeu os dentes e disse: "Você nem sequer pense em ir até Jake ou qualquer outro cara! Nunca! Eu disse, você é minha, caralho!"

"Deixe-me ir, Edward." Ela tentou desesperadamente se contorcer para fora de seu alcance.

"Não! Diga isso Isabella!" ele gritou. O ciúme e a raiva fluiu no pensamento dela nos braços de outro homem.

"O quê?" ela perguntou com a voz rouca, enquanto as lágrimas começaram a cair mais rápido.

"Diga que você é minha."

"Eu não vou." Ela continuava a lutar com ele.

"Ou você diz que é minha ou―"

"Ou o quê?"

Ele beijou-a com força e desta vez ele não parou. Ela lutou contra seus lábios, irritada além da crença em padrão, até que ela finalmente tornou-se muito cansada para lutar, e ela sucumbiu ao beijo.

Ele se afastou de Isabella, dizendo: "Nunca me diga que você vai falar com Jake ou de qualquer outro cara que está interessado em você de novo, porque..."

Isabella olhou profundamente em seus olhos, implorando-lhe para ser honesto com ela. "Por que o quê?"

Ele respirou fundo e respondeu: "Isabella, eu-eu estou apaixonado por você."

Ela engasgou quando ele disse isso em voz alta, e o próprio Edward não podia acreditar que ele havia dito as palavras em voz alta. Ambos continuaram a olhar nos olhos um do outro com choque e pavor.

* * *

**Eu não consigo entender porque a Alice não contou a Bella sobre o Jasper, sendo que a Bella falou do Edward para ela, ainda mais que a Alice saiu falando sobre o caso da amiga pra um cara que conhecia a 2 meses. Bella agora mostrou que também tem ciúmes, e apertou os botões do Edward possessivo, até que ele soltou que está apaixonado, que coisa linda :3 Agora vamos ver o que a Bella vai falar haha**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	17. Transa no Jantar e Foda na Sobremesa

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - Transa no Jantar e Foda na Sobremesa**

Isabella e Edward continuaram a olhar nos olhos um do outro. Ambos estavam em estado de choque por ele dizer essas três pequenas palavras. Nenhum mais chocado do que o próprio Edward.

_Eu não queria que isso saísse dessa forma, mas é fora agora já foi dito._ Ele não tinha a intenção de tomar de volta.

Lá embaixo Alice e Jasper começaram a cozinhar, trabalhando lado a lado, enquanto esperavam o outro casal descer. Eles esperavam que Edward e Isabella fossem resolver as coisas.

Na verdade, Alice disse para Jasper, "Você está certo, ele está apaixonado por ela. Quero dizer assim que entramos eu podia ver o amor nos olhos de Edward quando ele olhou para a minha melhor amiga. Você sabe sobre o ele que está falando com ela? "

Jasper olhou para Alice e concordou. "Sim, eu tenho certeza que sei. Tanya Volturi... Eu tenho quase certeza de fato."

"Quem é ela?" Alice perguntou, ainda cortando todos os vegetais em espetinhos.

"Bem Tanya é―ela não é sua ex, já que eles nunca foram oficialmente um casal, mas tiveram uma relação sexual. Olha, é realmente é algo de Edward e eu não quero dizer nada até que saibamos com certeza que é o que está acontecendo lá em cima," Jasper disse, apontando para cima.

Alice assentiu em concordância. Ela podia entender o que Jasper estava querendo dizer, mas não diminuiu sua preocupação pela sua amiga. Ela realmente esperava que Bella não estava prestes a ser ferida.

"Você está apaixonado por mim?" Isabella perguntou com olhar nos olhos hipnotizantes de Edward.

Seus olhos verdes olharam para os seus únicos de chocolate. Seu coração batia tão rápido e sua respiração estava forte. Ele realmente esperava que sua honestidade não estivesse prestes a chutá-lo na bunda.

Ele sussurrou para Isabella, "Sim... estou completa e totalmente apaixonado por você, Isabella. Você é tudo que eu posso pensar. Quando nós estamos separados eu sinto um buraco no meu coração... então quando estamos juntos, ele está completo novamente. Isabella, eu nunca estive apaixonado antes, nem mesmo uma vez. "

Os olhos de Isabella se encheram de lágrimas. Edward estava com medo que ele poderia ter dito muito, mas Isabella o beijou forte e com paixão. Ela estava tentando desesperadamente mostrar-lhe que ela sentia o mesmo também.

Afastando-se, ela disse-lhe: "Eu também te amo, Edward. Tanto."

Ele sorriu o maior sorriso que ele já teve. Seu coração estava cheio de alegria com sua declaração também. Ele não tinha ideia de que amar alguém pudesse ser assim.

"Você ama?" Ele perguntou querendo se certificar de que não estava sonhando. "Você está apaixonada por mim também?"

"Sim, Edward. Acho que poderia ter estado desde o início. Nunca senti esse tipo de sensação esmagadora antes. Minhas emoções fogem de mim quando estou com você. Estou tão apaixonada por você e eu odeio estar longe de você. "

Edward então girou Isabella nos braços gritando: "Estamos apaixonados! Estamos apaixonados!"

Ele não pode evitar beijá-la até ficarem sem fôlego.

Eles ouviram o bip e ele percebeu que tinham esquecido sobre os seus convidados, que estavam esperando por eles lá embaixo.

"Merda! Esquecemos dos nossos amigos. Hum, por que você não vai em frente e toma um banho e se troca. Eu vou depois que você sair para não pensarem que estamos sendo anfitriões horríveis. Ok?" Ela assentiu quando ela foi pegar suas coisas e, em seguida, dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Edward desceu para encontrar Jasper e Alice olhando para ele, ambos estavam sorrindo. Ele sabia que eles devem ter ouvido a sua declaração de amor a Isabella, mas ele não se importava, ele não se sentia tão bem em um longo tempo. Além disso, ele se sentia incrível por poder expressar o seu amor por alguém e não escondê-lo... bem, com Jasper e Alice de qualquer maneira.

Depois que Isabella desceu, ele subiu e tomou seu banho. Em seguida, os quatro se juntaram na cozinha para terminarem de preparar o jantar. Cada casal estava provando a comida enquanto faziam. Isabella e Edward estavam em um lado da ilha, enquanto Jasper e Alice trabalhavam do outro lado. Eles estavam fazendo saladas e sobremesa para ir junto com os espetinhos que Alice e Jasper haviam começado marinar enquanto o outro casal estava no andar de cima.

Edward estava atrás de Isabella enquanto eles trabalharam juntos nos espetinhos de sobremesa, deslizando pedaços de abacaxi e manga nos espetos.

Edward sussurrou para Isabella, "Parece que Isabella gosta de um pau huh? Você gosta da forma como a fruta é espetada e depois desliza por ele tão gentilmente, mas ainda assim você tem que empurrar um pouco mais forte a cada momento para obter o resto deles." Ele lambeu sua orelha, em seguida, ela gritou quando ele cutucou as suas costelas.

"Edward!" ela exclamou com uma risadinha e ele riu enquanto eles continuaram a trabalhar neles.

"O quê?" ele perguntou.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela quando estava ao lado dela, sua mão agora descansando em torno de seu quadril.

Alice e Jasper balançaram suas cabeças enquanto eles observavam o comportamento brincalhão de seu amigo.

Depois que eles tinham todo o trabalho feito, era hora deles relaxarem um pouco. O casal decidiu ir para a sala de estar e relaxar. Eles se sentaram juntos e jogaram conversa fora. Edward sentou-se ao lado Isabella, esticando o braço atrás da sua cabeça na parte de trás do sofá. Ele e Jasper falavam sobre trabalho, enquanto as meninas falaram sobre seus caras.

Os caras finalmente terminaram sua conversa de trabalho e Jasper tinha apenas declarado que ele poderia bater Edward no poker. Os dois decidiram jogar. Quando os homens se levantaram para sair da sala, Edward se inclinou para beijar Isabella nos lábios.

Ele murmurou, "Eu te amo, baby." O que havia sido destinado a ser apenas um beijo, se transformou em mais.

Isabella se inclinou mais em seus lábios, fazendo Edward gemer.

Ele sussurrou-lhe: "Porra, mulher, você me excitou de novo."

Seu momento foi interrompido por um Jasper muito impaciente. "Toda hora homem!"

Edward rosnou e se afastou de Isabella com um beijo final e caminhou para a sala de jantar para que ele e Jasper pudessem jogar poker.

As duas garotas decidiram dar um mergulho na piscina. Bella sorriu para si mesma enquanto se lembrava do que aconteceu da última vez que eles estavam nadando. Ela e Edward estavam apenas começando a paquerar e olhe para eles agora, completamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

Depois que elas terminaram de nadar e os caras terminaram o jogo de poker, limparam a mesa para jantar. Edward tinha rapidamente cozinhado a carne, enquanto as meninas se banhavam e arrumavam. O jantar foi colocado sobre a mesa e todos atacaram.

Isabella e Edward estavam sentados ao lado um do outro e cada vez que Isabella dava uma mordida em seu Kebab, ela gemia, fazendo com que Edward se movesse em sua cadeira. Alice e Jasper estavam comendo tranquilamente enquanto Isabella manteve soltando seus sons enquanto ela comia. Edward olhava estupidamente enquanto ela lambia os dedos e lábios.

Ele não aguentava mais e beijou-a com força ali mesmo na mesa. Levantando-a, levou-a para a parede e continuou seu ataque em seus lábios. Afastou-se um pouco quando Isabella suspirou, "Edward, nós temos companhia."

Ele sorriu e disse-lhe: "Bem eu não dou a mínima, eu quero você agora Isabella." Ele olhou para Jazz e Alice dizendo: "Desculpe-nos por favor. Vocês podem pegar o quarto no terceiro andar. Okay?" Eles acenaram enquanto Edward levou-a para o seu quarto pronto para algum divertimento. A sobremesa foi completamente esquecida.

Uma vez que eles estavam em seu quarto, as roupas foram descartadas rápido e Edward inclinou Isabella sobre sua cama, com as mãos e rosto na cama. Edward admirou a vista de suas dobras brilhantes como a bunda para o ar. Ela mexeu a bunda, procurando algum atrito e Edward não perdeu tempo entrando por trás dela. Suas bolas estavam batendo em seu clitóris com cada impulso, as batidas deixando-a mais molhada e úmida.

Isabella arqueou-se para fora da cama, mudando o ângulo de penetração, cada mergulho do seu pau batia no seu ponto ideal. Sua boca estava em seu pescoço e as mãos em seus seios, apertando e amassando, enquanto ele continuava a penetrá-la. Logo ouviu o gemido de Isabella ficar cada vez mais alto. Ele sentiu sua boceta começar a se agitar em torno de seu pênis enquanto ele continuava seu ataque. Ele rodou seus quadris, deslizando em um ângulo ligeiramente diferente fazendo Isabella tremer e gemer.

"Bem-ai! Oh porra! Forte, Edward! Mais forte!"

Perguntou com a voz rouca: "Você gosta disso forte, não é Isabella? Você gosta do meu pau batendo em você e as minhas bolas batendo nesse seu pequeno clitóris inchado, não é?"

"Sim, oh sim!" ela gritou.

"Porra!" ele gritou enquanto boceta da Isabella apertou mais contra seu pênis.

Ele continuou seu ataque, fazendo-a jorrar enquanto ela continuava a gozar em torno de seu pênis, o aperto fazendo Edward gozar também. Ele atirou fluxo após fluxo dentro dela enquanto continuou a bombear lentamente dentro e fora dela. Quando ele não aguentava mais, caíram sobre a cama juntos, arquejando de cansaço.

Uma vez que ele recuperou a respiração, Edward disse: "Isabella, eu sei que antes eu lhe disse para não se preocupar com Tanya, e eu quero dizer isso. Vou cuidar dela de uma vez por todas, não se preocupe."

Isabella apenas assentou, realmente não havia nada que ela queria dizer sobre o assunto.

Acariciando seu rosto com suas mãos, ele olhou nos olhos de Isabella e disse: "Eu te amo e nunca vou fazer nada para machucá-la deliberadamente. Eu prometo."

Ela assentiu novamente. Ela não podia falar com o nó na garganta, suas emoções na borda enquanto tomou as suas palavras. Ela sabia que estava totalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward.

* * *

**Tão apaixonadinhos awwwwn *-* Mas também são insaviáveis haha Agora com o amor confessado, será que eles vão contar aos pais dela? Hmm... **

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas, e continuem comentando, pfvr**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	18. Decisões, Detalhes e Domesticidade

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - Decisões, Detalhes e Domesticidade**

Depois de Isabella e Edward terem sua diversão, eles saíram e se juntaram a Alice e Jasper lá embaixo. O casal tinha conseguido manter-se ocupado enquanto Edward e Isabella estavam ocupados. Enquanto eles não fizeram exatamente o que o casal fez no andar de cima, eles conseguiram gozar com os barulhos vindos do andar de cima. A diversão deles terminou quando ouviram o chuveiro ligar, indicando que eles terminaram.

Jasper estabeleceu os blueprints do clube na mesa. Eles estavam espalhados para que os caras pudessem falar de negócios. Edward estava apontando várias coisas para Jazz que precisavam ser alterados. Isabella e Alice foram limpar a cozinha. Ambas as garotas trabalharam juntas enquanto limpavam, em seguida, colocavam os pratos na máquina de lavar.

Alice começou uma conversa com Isabella.

"Bells, Jazz e eu ouvimos Edward dizer que ele está apaixonado por você. Embora eu acho que é ótimo, quando é que vocês vão dizer aos seus pais? Eu acho que eles precisam saber sobre você e ele."

"Sim, eu sei. Odeio mentir para eles, mas é uma situação difícil, você sabe. Quer dizer, Edward é o melhor amigo do meu pai e eu não acho que meu pai vai ficar muito feliz com a gente. Quer dizer, eu sei que eu sou maior de idade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu ainda sou a garotinha do papai sabe? Seus pais sabem sobre você e Jasper?" Isabella perguntou a amiga.

"Eles não estavam felizes com isso no começo, mas eles mudaram de opinião. Jazz e eu escondemos por um mês antes de contar a eles. Jazz, basicamente, disse ao meu pai que ele planeja se casar comigo um dia, e foi aí que meu pai concordou com nos encontros. Minha mãe levou um tempo para ser convencida, mas todos nós conseguimos sua aprovação. Mas Isabella, quanto mais tempo você manter isso em segredo, pior a culpa vai ficar, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Então, eu diria a eles assim que puder... de ambos. Eu vou acobertar vocês até então, ok? "

"Alice, você acha que eu deveria estar preocupada com Tanya? Ela é a vadia que Edward fodeu antes de se mudar para cá." Isabella perguntou-lhe, pois ambos estavam em frente um do outro.

O rosto de Alice mudou para um sorriso. "Para ser honesta, não. Jazz me disse apenas um pouco sobre isso, mas ele disse que estava tudo acabado entre Edward e ela e eu acredito nele. Isabella, eu posso ver que Edward é apaixonado por você e eu sei que o que Jake foi péssimo com você, mas eu não posso ver Edward te traindo. Basta dar-lhe uma chance de organizar toda essa merda com a Tanya, certo. Mas não se preocupe, com Jasper lá; Eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem." Alice tranquilizou a amiga enquanto Isabella assentiu.

Isabella sabia que ela e Edward precisavam contar aos seus pais em breve.

Quando terminaram na cozinha e sua conversa tinha embalado, as garotas foram até os seus namorados, assim que eles estavam retirando os blueprints. Eles decidiram terminar a noite assistindo filmes e apenas relaxando.

As garotas escolheram um filme para assistir, enquanto os homens escolheram um para eles. As meninas decidiram por _Como Perder um Homem em Dez Dias_.

"Sim. Agora vejo de onde Isabella tirou o gosto para homens mais velhos," Edward observou uma vez que ele viu o filme escolhido pelas meninas.

Ela deu um tapa de brincadeira em Edward e respondeu: "Ei! Mathew é gostoso. Além do que nós não estamos criticando o que vocês querem assistir. American Pie... Quer dizer, sério, vocês poderiam ser tão imaturos ou óbvios em seus desejos por garotas do ensino médio?"

Todos riram com o comentário de Isabella.

"Eu vou te mostrar o imaturo." Edward tentou pegar Isabella para fazer cócegas, mas ela deslizou para fora de seu alcance. Com um grito, ela correu ao redor do sofá, tentando desesperadamente evitar sua interpretação do monstro das cócegas.

Alice e Jasper riram o comportamento brincalhão que estava sendo exibido na frente deles.

Ele continuou por mais alguns minutos antes de Isabella desistir.

Edward finalmente declarou que a escolha de filme deles era uma coisa de caras.

Isabella e Alice voltaram com: "E isso é uma coisa menina, também!" Ambas riram.

Edward colocou o primeiro filme e, em seguida, puseram-se juntos no sofá. Jazz e Alice fizeram a mesma coisa na namoradeira em frente a eles.

Depois de assistir ao primeiro filme, eles decidiram fazer uma pausa. Edward foi buscar lanches. Ele colocou pipoca no microondas e voltou para a sala com isso e garrafas de água para todos. Todos ficaram confortáveis de novo e assistiram o segundo filme antes deles irem para a cama depois de todos dizerem boa noite.

No dia seguinte, o casal fez o café da manhã e, então, decidiu fazer uma longa caminhada no bosque atrás da casa. Edward disse a eles sobre uma lagoa que era apenas uma curta caminhada a partir da propriedade e decidiram ir dar uma olhada. Ele sabia que seus pais não iriam voltar até mais tarde naquela noite, então eles ainda tinham tempo para matar antes que as meninas precisassem ir.

Assim que chegaram à água eles perceberam que era excepcionalmente quente. Então, as meninas rapidamente ficaram de calcinha e sutiã, enquanto os caras ficaram em suas boxers. Todos eles entraram na água fria e começaram a nadar e a terem um bom tempo.

Logo os casais se separam e Edward finalmente ficou sozinho com Isabella. Em seu pequeno esconderijo, eles deram um amasso, enquanto Alice e Jazz também o fizeram, do outro lado da lagoa. Eventualmente, eles saíram e relaxaram na grama, usando o sol para se secar, uma vez que o mergulho na lagoa não tinha sido planejado e eles não haviam trazido toalhas.

Não demorou muito antes deles se dirigirem de volta para a casa. Seu fim de semana estava rapidamente chegando ao fim. Todos eles se revezaram banhando juntos como casais.

Edward e Isabella se revezaram lavando o outro. Edward deu atenção extra para cada parte do corpo de Isabella, usando apenas as mãos, esfregando sabão em cima dela. Uma vez que suas mãos começaram a massagear seus seios, Isabella gemeu.

Isso foi tudo o que levou para o controle de Edward desaparecer e ele tinha Isabella contra os azulejos do chuveiro, mergulhando profundamente na sua vagina apertada. Ele envolveu uma perna ao redor de sua cintura enquanto suas unhas se enterraram no fundo em suas costas. A água impedindo-a de segurar por muito tempo, mas as marcas ainda estariam lá amanhã.

Edward chupou, lambeu e mordiscou a pele exposta de sua garganta, a água continuava a cair sobre eles enquanto empurrava continuamente na sua boceta molhada. Isabella era uma bagunça ofegante, suas paredes internas tremendo mais com cada invasão do pênis de Edward.

Edward apertou a bunda de Isabella com uma das mãos, em seguida, mordeu seu ombro, levando-os a se unirem. Isabella gritou com sua libertação, puxando-o de forma mais profunda em seu corpo. O constante aperto de suas paredes puxou jato após jato de seu gozo ainda mais dentro de sua vagina. Ele sabia que nunca se cansaria de Isabella durante o tempo que ele vivesse.

Eles se lavaram rapidamente de suas atividades antes de Edward desligar a água e cada um se revezar secando o outro. Eles se vestiram e se encontraram com Jazz e Alice para uma última refeição rápida antes das meninas irem embora. Edward pediu Alice para levar Isabella para casa só para estarem seguros até que contassem aos pais dela sobre eles.

Jazz saiu antes das meninas, mas não antes de dizer adeus a Alice e prometendo que ele logo iria vê-la.

Edward caminhou com Isabella para o carro de Alice e beijou-a docemente nos lábios. Ele segurou seu rosto, "Eu te amo, baby, e vamos contar aos seus pais em breve, eu prometo. Também vou cuidar do problema com Tanya."

Ela assentiu quando ela entrou no carro da sua amiga, elas assenaram enquanto saiam da casa dos pais dele.

Edward suspirou, porque ele sabia que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma coisa de novo, porque ele se apaixonou pela primeira e última vez.

* * *

**Gostei bastante da interação deles como amigos, curtindo um filme, depois indo no lago. Apenas dois casais passando um bom fim de semana. No próximo capítulo temos uns 'ex' enchendo o saco u.u**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	19. Momentos Constrangedores e Interferência

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - Momentos Constrangedores e Interferência dos Ex**

Isabella chegou em casa um pouco depois das quatro no domingo à tarde. Ela subiu as escadas até seu quarto, ouvindo sons de gemidos vindos do quarto de seus pais.

Quando ela chegou perto, ouviu sua mãe dizer: "Charlie! Oh, aí mesmo! Sim, é isso, aí!"

Isabella ofegou enquanto ouvia os sons de seus pais.

_Oh meu Deus, meus pais estão transando!_

Assim que ela estava prestes a escapar, ouviu seu pai dizer: "Você gosta disso forte. Você não gosta, Renee? Sim baby, você gosta! Você gosta quando eu pego o chicote e deixo sua bundinha rosa, não é querida?"

Isabella, em seguida, ouviu a mãe gritar: "Oh... oh... Estou gozando. Oh Deus!"

Isabella correu da frente da porta dos seus pais rindo e com nojo ao mesmo tempo. Ela tinha que dizer a alguém o que tinha ouvido, então ela ligou para Alice. Ela se recusava a ser a única a lidar com o que ela tinha acabado de presenciar.

"Você ligou," Alice atendeu.

"Alice, você não vai acreditar no que estou prestes a lhe contar, nem em um milhão de anos. Logo depois de você me deixar em casa, eu fui para o meu quarto e ouvi meus pais… você sabe ", Isabella disse.

"Oh meu Deus, você quer dizer que eles estavam discutindo?"

"Não, eu estou falando de sexo e deve ter sido sexo violento também. Ouvi meu pai perguntando se ela gostava disso forte e falando sobre chicotadas. Eu tenho que dizer que é mortificante saber que seus pais fazem para essas coisas."

Alice riu ao telefone. "Sério? Wow! Isabella isso é simplesmente―eca!"

Isabella sussurrou para o telefone: "Ei, você tem sorte que não ouviu. Eu nunca vou ser capaz de olhá-los no rosto de novo depois de ouvir isso. Quer dizer, eu pensei que Edward era pervertido, mas eles estão por cima," ela disse a amiga.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, elas desligaram. Isabella estava carregando suas coisas quando sua mãe abriu a porta do quarto em seu robe.

"Ei, Bella, eu não ouvi você entrar. Como foi o acampamento?" Renee perguntou enquanto olhou para a filha.

Isabella odiava mentir, mas era tudo o que podia fazer por agora, então ela respondeu sua mãe. "Foi bom. Nós aprendemos mais algumas coisas e depois só matamos o tempo."

Seu pai espiou atrás de sua mãe, ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

_Eu me pergunto por quê?_ Isabella pensou consigo mesma.

"Ei, Bells, teve um bom fim de semana?"

Ela assentiu e repetiu ao seu pai o que havia dito a sua mãe. Ela explicou aos pais que tinha que estudar para uma prova que teria no dia seguinte. Na verdade, ela simplesmente não podia continuar olhando para seus pais com uma expressão séria. Ela também se perguntou se Carlisle e Esme tinham feito isso na volta de sua viagem.

Os pais de Edward tinham voltado para casa com segurança. Edward tinha aspirado e arrumado a casa, então seria algo bom para sua mãe e seu pai. Ele também sabia que em breve ele teria que dizer aos seus pais sobre ele e Isabella e esperava que estariam apenas felizes por ele e não que desaprovassem.

Embora, dizer a verdade ao Charlie seria outra história. Charlie tinha sido seu amigo por tanto tempo que ele não tinha certeza de como levaria isso. Contar ao seu melhor amigo que ele está apaixonado por sua filha de dezesseis anos não é comum ou pensado como apropriado. Não havia como saber como Charlie iria reagir.

Ele também sabia que precisava falar com Aro sobre sua filha Tanya. Ele olhou para o relógio e percebeu que eram oito horas. Ele contemplou ligar para Isabella, mas percebeu que era melhor não. Iria deixar que ela tivesse algum tempo com seus pais. Assim, ele ocupou-se em arrumar o seu material preparado para a semana de trabalho.

Na segunda-feira de manhã, Isabella sentou-se e comeu cereal com seu irmão. Ele disse a ela que ele e Rose tiveram um bom tempo na casa de seus pais naquele fim de semana. Ela ouviu como ele se animou com isso e sobre o tempo deles sozinhos, mas ela realmente não queria ouvir o irmão falar sobre suas proezas sexuais. Isabella dirigiu para a escola naquela manhã e encontrou com Alice e seus outros amigos, juntamente com o resto das líderes de torcida.

Isabella sentiu que alguém estava olhando para ela do outro lado do campo. Ela olhou ao redor e seus olhos pousaram em Jake. Ele não parecia muito feliz. Mas ela ignorou-o quando o sinal tocou, indicando que eles precisavam ir para a aula.

Ela tinha apenas uma aula sem Alice. Isabella entrou em sua aula de Biologia e sentou-se à mesa de laboratório designada a ela. Enquanto ela estava colocando seus livros na mesa, alguém veio por trás dela e perguntou: "Onde diabos você estava neste fim de semana?"

Ela olhou para a figura imponente de Jake e ele parecia um pouco irritado.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando." Ela desviou o olhar e continuou arrumando suas coisas prontas para a aula.

"Ah, não? Então o que diabos essa marca de mordida está fazendo em seu ombro, e de onde isso veio?" Sua voz rouca e fria.

Isabella olhou para Jake, fervendo com sua própria raiva. "Não é da sua conta, Jake. Quem eu estou vendo realmente não te interessa."

Ele bateu seus livros ao lado dela e disse: "Eu digo que é. Agora quem diabos está marcando você!" ele gritou.

O sino tocou para a aula começar, mas Isabella estava muito chocada e assustada para notar. Jake estava realmente assustando-a.

"Como eu disse antes, não é da sua conta". Enquanto sua voz tremia, ela se manteve firme.

"O inferno não é! Você é minha namorada."

"Jake, nós não estamos juntos há meses e você sabe que eu não sou sua namorada. Nós terminamos porque você me traiu, lembra?"

O professor entrou na conversa, "Jacob você precisa tomar o seu lugar, para que possamos começar a aula. Caso contrário, eu vou mandar você para a diretoria por incomodar a minha aula."

Jake se sentou ao lado de Bella. Mesmo que ele não disse mais uma palavra para ela, ela podia senti-lo olhando-a o tempo todo. Seu coração estava acelerado e ela não conseguia se concentrar. Finalmente, após o que parecia ser o dia todo, o sinal tocou e marcou o fim da aula.

Quando ela pegou seus livros, correu para o corredor, tentando chegar ao seu armário o mais rápido possível, mas Jake agarrou os seus livros e os jogou no chão. Ele estava querendo saber com quem ela estava. A multidão começou a se reunir ao redor deles enquanto eles discutiam de um lado a outro.

"Eu perguntei quem estava com você, Isabella!" Jake gritou.

"E eu disse: não é da sua conta, seu babaca!"

"O inferno que não é, sua vadia! Então você virou uma vagabunda e está se prostituindo por ai é isso?" A voz de Jake estava misturada com veneno, e ele estava tremendo de raiva.

Bella ofegou e lhe deu um tapa na cara dura. Então, antes que ela percebesse, Alice estava vindo para ajudar sua amiga e acabar com a briga.

"Sai daqui Jake. Eu lhe disse para deixar ela em paz! Ela não quer estar com você, perdedor," Alice gritou, jogando no rosto de Jake.

Um par de professores se aproximou e disse a todos: "Certo, acabou e vão para a aula agora. Todos vocês!"

Isabella começou a chorar enquanto Alice a levou imediatamente ao banheiro.

"Isabella, você está bem? O que aconteceu?", ela perguntou, preocupada com a amiga.

Isabella só chorava quando ela disse à amiga que Jake tinha visto a marca da mordida que Edward tinha lhe dado e ele perguntou a ela sobre isso.

Alice respondeu: "Isabella, você precisa contar a alguém, porque isso está indo em direção a assédio sexual. Não é da conta dele com quem você está, mas eu estou dizendo a você, se ele descobrir e contar aos seus pais antes de você ter uma oportunidade, as probabilidades não estão indo ao seu favor. Acho que você precisa dizer a Edward o que está acontecendo."

"Não, Alice! Ele vai matar Jake se descobrir. Eu não posso lhe dizer nada sobre isso. Eu vou ter que lidar com Jake sozinha."

Alice disse calmamente Bella, "Olha... isso não é um jogo, Bella. Jake não é ele mesmo e isto não é algo que ele faria. Seu comportamento certamente foi tão injusto e desnecessário. Se você não contar a Edward, então eu vou. Ele tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo, porque parece que vocês dois precisam contar para seus pais, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se Jake ficar sabendo com quem você está, você sabe que ele iria contar apenas para lhe causar problemas."

Isabella sabia que Alice estava certa, mas ela também sabia que Edward iria enlouquecer se descobrir que Jake quase a atacou. Ela assentiu para a amiga e disse: "Tudo bem. Eu vou falar com Edward. Talvez nós vamos falar com os meus pais neste fim de semana."

Alice abraçou a amiga e disse: "Eu acho que é melhor, porque Jake está se tornando um canhão solto."

Depois de Jake ver a marca de mordida Isabella, ele sabia que ela estava com outra pessoa.

_Mas quem? _Ele se perguntava.

Ele não tinha visto ela com outros caras da equipe ou na escola. Ele continuou correndo pelos outros meninos na escola, tentando adivinhar com quem ela poderia estar envolvida, mas depois ficou claro para ele.

Edward Cullen... amigo de seu pai. Lembrou-se de quando ele viu Isabella e Edward no IHOP uma vez e eles pareciam bastante íntimos juntos. Na verdade, Edward parecia bastante possessivo com Isabella. Tsc, tsc, tudo está fazendo sentido agora. Ela estava com aquele filho da puta desde o início. _Não é à toa que ela não me quer de volta, porque ela está transando com ele! J_ake bateu a mão nos armários quando ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo e, em seguida, deixou o vestiário com o punho dolorido.

E quando ele confrontou com ela na sala de aula e no corredor ela não disse que não estava com alguém, apenas não era da sua conta. Ele se perguntou se o pai dela sabia que seu melhor amigo está transando com sua única filha. Era uma teoria interessante.

Enquanto isso, Edward estava de volta ao trabalho e ele tinha ligado para Aro e disse que ele precisava falar com ele sobre um assunto pessoal. Ele está no telefone com alguém que estava interessado na divulgação do clube, que, finalmente, tinha sido nomeado Breaking Twilight. Edward escreveu a avaliação que homem deu-lhe, enquanto eles estavam no telefone.

Uma batida na porta interrompe sua concentração e pensando que era Aro, ele grita: "Entre."

Assim que ele desligou o telefone, ele olha para cima e vê Tanya mais uma vez.

Ele estava irritado e desejou que ela tivesse pegado a dica de que eles estavam completamente terminados.

"Tanya, o que você quer?" Edward perguntou-lhe com um silvo.

"Eu vim aqui para lhe dar uma última chance Edward. Ou você dispensa a sua atual namorada e me toma de volta ou eu vou ter uma conversinha com o meu pai. A escolha é sua."

Edward olhou para Tanya e não pegou o seu blefe. "Vá em frente Tanya, converse com seu pai. Veja onde isso irá. Eu já tenho a minha decisão. Estamos completamente terminados."

Ela bufou e caminhou de volta para fora de seu escritório. Edward suspirou, grato que ela não colocou as mãos sobre ele novamente. Seu celular tocou pouco depois e era Charlie.

"Ei amigo, como vão as coisas?" ele disse ao telefone.

"Edward, Renee e eu queria que você viesse e saísse conosco. Apenas para nós, os adultos sem filhos permitidos. O que acha?" Charlie perguntou.

"Claro. Às sete horas está bom?" Edward perguntou.

Charlie estava de acordo com a hora e, em seguida, desligou. Edward sabia que ele precisava dizer a Charlie sobre ele e Isabella. Ele só não tinha certeza de como fazer. Ele só esperava que seu amigo seria capaz de ver além de sua idade e perceber que ele realmente amava Isabella.

* * *

**Esse Jacob é um pé no saco. Bella tem que falar logo pro Edward o que aconteceu. E Tanya não fica atrás na chatice, minha nossa -.- Será que o Edward vai contar pro Charlie sobre ele e Bella no jantar?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas, continuem comentando pfvr, não me abandonem \o/ **

**Beijos**

**xx**


	20. Um Canário Canta

******SEGREDOS, MENTIRAS E LÍDERES DE TORCIDA**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Uma transferência de trabalho leva Edward de volta para sua cidade natal e reacende sua amizade com Charlie. Depois de ser apresentado à filha de Charlie, Isabella, um fogo inflama dentro de Edward no momento em que ele a vê em seu uniforme de líder de torcida. Será que ela vale a pena todos os segredos e mentiras?

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Um Canário Canta**

Uma vez que Edward chega na casa de Charlie e Renee, ele se senta lá no carro dele por um momento. Ele não pretendia dizer a Charlie sobre Isabella naquela noite, mas ele queria jogar verde e ver o que Charlie iria pensar sobre a ideia dele namorar uma mulher muito mais jovem. Edward sabia que Isabella estava no treino das líderes de torcida, de certa forma, foi um alívio apenas sair com Charlie, sem a possibilidade de ver a tentação na forma de sua pequena atrevida .

Edward estava prestes a bater em sua porta, quando Charlie a abriu. Ele abriu a porta e permitiu que Edward entrasse. "Entre, Edward. Obrigado por ter vindo. Emmett e Isabella estão no treino esta noite então pensamos que seria bom ter uma noite de adultos."

"Sim, obrigado cara, eu aprecio isso", Edward disse ao seu amigo.

Sentaram-se na sala de estar e Charlie diminuiu o volume da TV. Renee trouxe alguns lanches para os homens antes de pedir licença e sair da sala por um momento. Edward e Charlie falaram sobre o clube que Edward estava trabalhando e como seu chefe decidiu chamá-lo.

"Parece legal eu gosto do nome Breaking Twilight, eu tenho certeza que você irá encontrar uma mulher atraente lá... Embora eu me lembro de você mencionar que conheceu alguém da última vez que esteve aqui. Como que isso está indo? Alguma coisa vindo disso?" Charlie perguntou.

Edward sorriu e disse : "Bem, está indo muito bem. Na verdade, isso é algo no qual eu queria falar com você.Veja bem, a coisa é… ela muito mais jovem do que eu."

"Oh... sério," respondeu Charlie, intrigado para saber mais sobre a mulher misteriosa de Edward.

"Escut, Charlie, antes de eu dizer isso, eu só quero dizer o quanto eu valorizo sua amizade. Você esteve lá por mim por um tempo muito longo. Quer dizer, você realmente me ajudou na faculdade e por isso eu sou muito grato a você. Você sempre foi aberto e honesto comigo, e bem, eu só queria dizer que eu espero que no futuro nós possamos continuar a ser amigos."

Charlie estudou Edward por todo o tempo que o seu amigo falou. Assim que Edward disse que Charlie sempre foi honesto e aberto com ele, ele se sentiu mal, porque ele não tinha sido sempre totalmente verdadeiro. Ele sabia que precisava dizer a Edward a verdade sobre sua vida.

"Edward, Eu- um- Na verdade, tenho algo a lhe dizer. Eu nem sempre fui sincero sobre minha vida, e bem, eu sinto a necessidade de ser claro com você também."

Tanto Charlie como Edward se olharam com cuidado. Seus sangues estavam bombeando rápido e suas batidas disparadas. Ambos estavam na ponta da cadeira esperando para ver o que cada um tinha a dizer.

"Charlie o que você poderia estar, possivelmente, escondendo de mim?" Edward perguntou. Completamente perplexo com o que Charlie pode estar mentindo.

Charlie olhou nos olhos de Edward e respondeu: "Certo, bem se lembra quando eu apresentei a Renee?"

Edward assentiu e Charlie continuou, "Nós lhe contamos que ela tinha dezoito anos quando ficamos juntos, certo?"

Edward assentiu novamente. "A verdade é que ela tinha dezesseis anos e eu tinha vinte quando ficamos. Nós estivemos juntos por dois anos quando a conheci. Ela é, na verdade, apenas um pouco mais de um ano mais velha do que você. Temos quatro anos entre nós. Sei que é não é tão grande agora, especialmente porque estamos mais velhos, no entanto, havia tal coisa como a idade de consentimento e por isso ela ainda era considerado menor. Nós mentimos sobre sua idade para você, porque não tínhamos certeza como você iria se sentir sobre eu estar namorando alguém muito mais jovem do que eu."

Edward estava um pouco chocado e não sabia o que dizer. Quatro anos não era muita diferença por assim dizer, mas quando Charlie tinha vinte anos, namorar com ela teria sido um tabu.

"Eu sinto muito que menti para você Edward, mas no momento nós pensamos que era melhor. Espero que você aceite o meu pedido de desculpas," Charlie pediu a Edward.

Edward assentiu e disse: "Claro. Isso não muda nada entre nós, amigo. E obrigado por compartilhar, especialmente pelo o que estou prestes a lhe dizer." Edward respirou fundo e depois só soltou. "Estou namorando alguém que é muito mais nova do que eu... na verdade ela é 19 anos mais nova do que eu."

Edward avaliou a reação de seu amigo. A sobrancelha de Charlie arqueou quando ele olhou para o amigo. Edward poderia dizer que ele estava calculando em sua cabeça e respondeu: "Então, deixe-me ver se entendi, Edward, você está namorando uma garota que é 19 anos mais nova do que você assim desde que você tem trinta e cinco anos isso faria ela ter dezesseis, certo?"

Edward assentiu para o seu amigo. Sua voz não iria cooperar, porque ele tinha um enorme nó na garganta.

"Wow! Estou absolutamente chocado. Eu não sei o que dizer, além de que tenha cuidado. Quero dizer legalmente falando, é claro, porque, apesar de dezesseis anos agora é considerado maior de idade, ainda é desaprovado. Os pais dela sabem que você namora a filha deles?"

Edward olhou para seus pés, sua respiração se tornando forte e sentia que ele estava à beira de um ataque de pânico. Ele não sentiu que era o momento certo para dizer a Charlie que era sua filha que ele estavam saindo, especialmente desde que Isabella não estava lá.

Edward então olhou nos olhos do seu amigo e disse: "Não, os pais dela não sabem ainda. Mas nós planejamos contar a eles em breve."

Assim que Edward tinha dito isso a porta da frente se abriu e Isabella entrou. Ela ainda estava em sua roupa de treino. Seu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo e ela usava um top esportivo em que combinava com seus shorts. Ambos fixaram os olhos um no outro quando ela entrou.

Ela se perguntou, _Oh meu deus, Edward está falando com seu pai sobre nós? S_eu coração começou a disparar só de pensar nisso.

Edward e Charlie estavam olhando enquanto ela entrava. Charlie olhou para Isabella, viu como seus olhos encontraram os de Edward. Então Charlie começou a olhar para o amigo, que ainda estava olhando estupidamente para sua filha.

Charlie lentamente começou a pensar sobre o que Edward tinha dito a ele. Eles se conheceram em um jantar com amigos. A mulher era muito mais jovem do que ele, na verdade, ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos.

Ele começou a juntar as palavras de Edward. Sua filha tinha dezesseis anos. Isabella e Edward se conheceram em um jantar. Isso estava começando a fazer sentido para ele agora.

Porque Edward estava tão preocupado se poderiam continuar a serem amigos. Era porque ele estava namorando Isabella. Charlie levantou-se naquele momento.

Edward fez o mesmo. Ambos os homens olharam um para o outro enquanto Isabella se aproximou deles. Isabella olhou para o pai. Charlie olhou para Edward, que estava olhando para Isabella. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Edward ele sabia.

Os três estavam em pé juntos, apenas olhando uns para os outros, à espera de quem ia falar primeiro...

* * *

**WOW... Papa Charlie juntou as pecinhas, apesar de que não estava tão difícil HAHAHA Agora é ver a reação dele, será que vai levar numa boa? Considerando que o Edward é amigo dele e tal... vamos ver**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
